That's What You Get
by SasukeKiba4
Summary: what happens when the naruto gang is off to college. and hinata's roommate kiba likes but she doesnt like him back. KibaxOC. there wil be swearing. please people! can you just give this story a try!
1. Meet The Characters

**A/N people, i know this doesnt seem very interestig at the moment, but please check out other chapters. i have gotten very good feedback on this story on quizilla. and people really like it. so please please please just give it a shot please. i want to know what people on think of my story. so please? :gets on knees and begs:**

**disclaimer: K. Masashi thinks that kiba belongs to him. but soon kiba will come to my side; i have dog food for him.**

* * *

i can send the URL of what hayley looks like to you if you want me too

Hayley Hill:

x is 18.  
x is a punk.  
x has fiery red hair that comes down to about her breasts; and her left eyebrow pierced; dark blue eyes; and her thick black rimmed glasses she wears sometimes.  
x is very excited that she is going to college and is going to live in a dorm.

Kiba Inuzuka:

x is 19.  
x is in a band.  
x has his lip pierced on the left side.

Naruto Uzumaki:

x is 19.  
x is in a band.  
x has his nose pierced on the left nostril and has a nose ring in all the time.

Sasuke Uchiha:

x is 19.  
x is in a band.  
x has a snake bite and his tongue pierced.

Kankuro Sabaku:

x is 21  
x is not in a band but going to college to become a tattoo artist and/or piercer.  
x has both ears pierced to size 0g; and has his left eyebrow pierced and a snake bite, along with his tongue and nipples.

Temari Sabaku:

x is 22.  
x is on her third year of college, wants to be a tattoo artist as well.  
x just has her ears pierced and gauged to 8.

Neji Hyuuga & Gaara Sabaku:

x Neji is 20 & Gaara is 19.  
x both are in a band.  
x Neji has a tattoo across his forehead & Gaara has a tattoo above his left eye.

Shikamaru Nara:

x is 19.  
x doesn't have a clue what he wants to do, just taking basic classes.  
x has his right eye brow pierced along with his ears and cartilage with lots of piercing in each ear.

Tenten:

x is 20.  
x is going to college to be a therapist.  
x has no piercing or tattoos.

Hinata Hyuuga:

x is 19.  
x going to college to become a nurse.  
x has her nose pierced.

Sakura Haruno:

x is 19.  
x is going to college to become a fashion designer.  
x has her belly button pierced.

Ino Yamanaka:

x is 19.  
x doesn't know why exactly she is going to college, but she wants to be in Broadway so she is taking classes that could help her.  
x has her belly button and ears pierced.

Rock Lee:

x is 20.  
x is going to college to be a gym teacher like Matio Gai.  
x does not believe in piercing or tattoos.


	2. Time For College

**A/N ok i figured out how to upload stories now. this is one of my favorite stories i have. i have it finished on quizilla. but i decided to post it on here. because from what i can see, there is a lot of yoai on here. but i like yoai. but kiba is also my favoirte character. so i just had to do a story about him. um lets see i think that is it for now. hope you all like this story.**

**disclaimer: -trys sneaking away with kiba- kiba shall be mine! -gets caught- ah man. they're not mine. but kiba will be mine someday. -evil grins while walks away-**

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka is sort of a lazy guy; and a messy one at that too. But then again Shikamaru is also lazy. Kiba is sort of a slacker. Doesn't really keep his room clean; always out partying and/or playing video games. Surprising enough he graduated and is going to college. He is going to the University of Minnesota. And is living there in a dorm. So he's pretty excited to leave home. Who wouldn't be.

Kiba is in a band with some of his buddies. He is the rhythm guitar; I bet you are wondering who else he is in a band with. Well; Sasuke us the lead guitar and vocals. Kiba is back up vocals. Neji is the bass; Naruto has the drums; and Gaara is an extra guitar. So like four guitars and one of the four is the bass. Gaara also does the keyboard if they use one for one of their songs. They don't have a name for their band. Not yet anyways.

Any who; Kiba is going to college to major in music business shit thing. His band and him want to get a record or learn how to record their own shit and make demos. And you know the whole deal. And then he is in some other classes he is taking for shits and giggles. His mother, Tsume, isn't really happy about what he is going to major in. She wanted him to do something _other _than music.

Enough about Kiba and what he is going to college for. Shall we get back to the story.

Kiba was lying in his bed sound asleep. It was about seven thirty in the morning. He came home around three in the morning for a party that Naruto threw. And yes he was drinking. And yes he got shit faced and doesn't really remember much from the party. And he did not plan on waking up till around three in the afternoon then go out and party some more. If you cant tell already. He is sort of a party animal. So college is going to be _very _interesting.

Tsume was walking up the stairs to Kiba's room. She was going to go wake up him. His room was a mess and he needed to start packing for college. He was moving into his dorm in two days. And his room looked like a tornado went threw it a hundred times. Kiba also has a _lot _of laundry to do. She so decided why not wake him up so he can get started.

Tsume sighed as she walked to Kiba's room. He came home this morning at three; when he was suppose to be home at midnight. So this was his punishment; getting up early and cleaning his room. And she was going to have Akamaru wake him up.

His sister; Hana, walked out of her room. She stopped when she saw Tsume walking toward Kiba's room.

"He came late again didn't he?" Hana asked.

"Yes he did; three in the morning." she said opening his door.

She stood in the door way and looked at her son. Tsume shook her head and she looked at his room. "Come on Kiba wake up." she said sternly.

Kiba grunted and rolled onto his stomach. The back of his head toward Tsume. "Kiba get your lazy ass up now." she said walking in.

Kiba grunted again and dug deeper into his blankets. Covering his head; his mom walked over and opened his blinds. Letting the sun light in.

"Ah what the hell woman." Kiba said covering his head. He was still slightly drunk/getting his hang over.

"Kiba get up now."

"No." he said. It was muffled because his face was buried into his pillow.

Akamaru walked over to his bed. He started licking Kiba's hand. "Ah god Akamaru. Go away." Kiba said pushing his dog away and going back under his covers.

Tsume grabbed a pillow that was on the floor and chucked it hard at Kiba. Smacking him right in the head. "AH!"

Kiba pushed the covers off his head and pushed himself up some with is elbows. He looked around his room and saw his mom glaring at him. Hana was in the door way laughing.

"Good god what time is it?" he said reaching over his bed and grabbing his cell. He checked the time then dropped his phone. Laying down again. "it's seven in the fucking morning. Why am I being woken up?"

"Because mister; you came home at three in the morning. When you were suppose to be home at midnight. Also; you need to clean your room and do laundry. And start packing for college. God knows you're going to need to time to clean this hell whole." Tsume said putting her hands on her hips.

Kiba lifted his head and looked around. It was really messy; and there was no way of getting out of this one. Tsume looked at her son; she looked at him hard. Kiba looked up his mom and raised an eyebrow. She got closer to him; bending down and looking at his face.

"Uh mom-"

Tsume smacked Kiba across the head then stood up again. "AH! What the hell woman. What was that for?" he asked sitting up and rubbing his head.

"You were out drinking last night weren't you?"

"Uh-"

"You sure were; I can smell the alcohol on your lazy ass. Now get up; you have work to do." Tsume said walking out of his room.

Kiba sat there looking dumbfounded while rubbing his head. Hana was still in the door way laughing. She then turned and walked away. Kiba sat on his bed looking around his room rubbing his head.

Akamaru sat by the edge of his bed looking at Kiba. Panting and smiling or it looked like he was smiling. Kiba looked at his dog and sighed.

"What are you smiling about?"

Akamaru cocked his head to the side and looked at Kiba. He sighed and looked around again. "This is going to be along day."

* * *

Hayley Hill was in her room backing up her belongings. She was going to move into her dorm at the University of Minnesota early. So when her roomy gets there; they both wont be moving in at the same time. And she liked to get settled in and know the campus ahead of time. So she doesn't wonder around the first day all lost and shit.

She was standing in front of her closet packing her clothes into boxes. Hayley was so excited to get out of her house. Because then her little broth cant bother her anymore. Which he does all the time.

Hayley sighed as she finished packing up her clothes. She walked to her desk and grabbed the packing tape and taped her box shut. Then stood up and looked around her room.

"So all I have left is my desk stuff and guitar. Then I can load up in dad's truck and leave." she mumbled to herself while tapping her chin.

"Hey Hayley do you need any help?"

Hayley looked up and saw her older brother walk in casually. She smiled. "You can if you want Jason." she said.

Hayley grabbed another box; tapping the bottom. She walked to her desk and started packing her shit again. Jason walked over and helped her. He was her older brother who was twenty five.

"So you excited?" Jason asked.

"Yes! I cant wait to get out of here." she said.

"So what are you going to major in?" he asked leaning against her desk crossing his arms.

"Music and writing. I love writing you know." Hayley said smiling.

Her brother chuckled and looked around her room. Hayley looked at her brother. He looked sad; sad that Hayley was leaving when he just got back from college two years ago. She sighed and walked over to her brother a gave him a hug.

"It's ok Jason. I will come visit whenever I have time." she said burying her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close.

"I know; I'm just going to miss my baby sister." he said.

Hayley laughed and let him go. "I can take care of myself. Don't worry." she said.

"That's where you're wrong. I have to worry because I know what college boys have on their minds. And let me tell you; it just ain't booze. So watch yourself; actually don't even talk to boys. Because you scare me with how outgoing you are and how people love you when they first meet you. Your to much of a people person." Jason said sighing.

Hayley laughed and tapped her box shut. "Oh Jason; you sound just like dad you know that." she said.

"So what; bite me." he said.

Hayley looked at him like whatever. Jason laughed and stood up. "Ok; so you ready to pack your shit in the back of my pickup?" he asked.

"I thought I was taking dad's?"

"He's at work. Hence why he said goodbye to you last night." Jason said picking up a box and walking out.

"Oh." she said grabbing one to and following her brother out the door and then outside.

Jason was in the back of his pickup arranging her boxes while Hayley brought them to him. They finished and then went back into the house. Hayley had to say goodbye to her mom. This was going to be hard for her and her mom.

"Mom; I'm leaving now." Hayley said walking into the living room.

Her mom was reading a book; she lowered that and got up. She walked over to Hayley and gave her a really big death hug. She was trying to hold her tears back and wasn't doing a very good job. Hayley could her sniffling.

"Mom don't cry; I will be back to visit. Don't worry." she reassured.

"I know honey; but I'm going to miss my baby." she said letting Hayley go and rubbing her cheek. Hayley smiled and let her mom go.

"We better get going if we want to beat traffic." Jason said.

"Ok." their mom said giving Hayley one more hug before letting her go.

"So I will follow you then?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Hayley said giving her mom a kiss on the cheek then walking away.

Her and Jason walked out of their house and into their vehicles. Hayley had a blood red 2007 Ford Mustang with black racing stripes. She loved her car. Hayley got in; her brother got into his pickup. And they drove away.

* * *

Kiba was standing in the middle of his room. Only in boxers and gym shorts. Which were low so you could see his duck boxers. He had a coke in his hand. Kiba was surveying the area. So far it was one in the afternoon and all he did was clean up the garbage that was in his room. He had to work on his laundry now.

He knew how to do laundry but just didn't _like _doing it. His mom would always do it for him. Kiba sighed then let out a burp. Hana was walking by and heard.

"That's gross Kiba." she said stopping in his doorway.

"So; I'm a guy." he said throwing his empty can in his garbage.

"So; I have a boyfriend and he has _more _manners than you." Hana said crossing her arms and looking around his room in disgust.

"Then your _boyfriend _is a queer then. If he is real that is. You never bring him home; so how do we know he is _made up_." Kiba said walking to his laundry basket and opening it.

"He is _real _you asshole. And he is a gentleman. We have been going out for a year and a half now thank you very much. There is a good reason I don't bring him home." Hana said looking her brother up and down.

There was a very good reason; because her brother was a slop and she didn't want to show her boyfriend her brother. "Mom met him. She loves him." Hana said smirking.

"So; like I care." Kiba said stuffing clothes into his basket.

"You never had a _real _relationship. Always just hook ups or one night stands. Am I right?" Hana said smirking.

"I don't care; when the right girl comes around. Then I will have a relationship. But I'm nineteen and still want to have fun. And if I am right; your still a virgin." he said smirking back at her.

Hana stood up straight and cross her arms tighter. "So; at least I'm waiting till I'm married. Unlike_ you _who just threw it away like it was nothing."

"It isn't anything. For guys at least. And who cares; because I don't. Now leave; you're bothering me." Kiba said picking up his basket and walking out.

"Good; and put some fucking clothes on. No one wants to see you walk around half naked." Hana said walking to her room.

Kiba laughed and walked into his basement. When he dropped his clothes all over the floor. Then he started his laundry; which is not looking forward too.

"This is going to take like ten hours." he mumbled to himself.

Kiba felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled out his phone and smirked. He flipped it open and put it to his ear. "Naruto what's going on?"

"_Dude there's a party at Ino's tonight. You game?"_

"Fuck yeah I'm game. You know me Naruto. I never pass up a party." Kiba said tossing his clothes into the washer. "what time is it at?"

"_Well she said it starts at ten. And ends around three in the morning or whenever everyone leaves. She also said that she got booze."_

"I'm so game; that's fucking badass. I'm still suffering from a hangover now. I think I drank a little to much last night."

"_Yeah think. Dumbass, you were making an ass of yourself last night. But you did make out a pretty hot chick."_

"Sweet; so that's where these hickeys came from." Kiba said looking at his chest area.

"_You are the most dumbest person I know."_

"Yeah; but you gotta love me."

"_Uh no. Just kidding; you're my best friend."_

Just then Tsume walked down and grabbed Kiba's phone. Slamming it shut; Kiba's hand was still in the air as he looked at his mom. She looked pissed off.

"Uh mom-"

"There is no way you are going to that party tonight mister. No way in san hell." she said walking away.

"But mom I will be home at midnight tonight."

"No I heard there is going to booze there. You're not going; that's final." she said walking up the stairs with his phone.

Kiba smirked and turned back to his laundry. "That's what you think." he said to himself.

* * *

Hayley brought in her lost box. Jason left already; he wanted to beat traffic. So she was alone now. In her dorm looking around. It was a good size dorm. There were two beds, two closets, and two desk. She decided that she wanted the left side of the room. Didn't know why just wanted to the left side.

She sighed and opened her clothes box. "Home sweet home."


	3. Roommate

**A/N i wont lie to you guys. it is probly boring right now. that only is because i suck at writing beginnings. :sweatdrops: im so sorry about my incapablity to do beginnings. i just find them rather hard. BUT ANYHOW! here is another chapter. hope you all like it so far.**

**disclaimer: i told kiba that he should tell K. Masashi that he is going for a walk. but then K. Masashi put kiba on a leash then tied him up outside. -sighs-**

* * *

Kiba was loading up his mom's pickup truck with is boxes. He was going to drive it there; unload then drive it back and grab his car. He stood up and cracked his back. His boxes weren't the lightest things.

Tsume was standing her truck watching Kiba. Hana was there too with her boyfriend. She proved that he was not fake and was _real_. Kiba was like 'Yeah yeah whatever'.

Kiba hopped down and turned to face his mom and sis. "Well I'm done. Guess I will get going to I can unload then bring your truck back." Kiba said putting his hands into his pockets.

Tsume sighed and gave Kiba her keys. "Be careful dumbass." she said ruffling his hair up.

Kiba rolled his eyes then hopped into the driver's seat. Slamming the door; he put his shades on and started the truck. He grabbed his CD case and flipped through that quick.

"Drive careful Kiba please." Tsume said putting his hands into her pockets.

Kiba looked at his mom and smirked. "Yes mommy." he said popping a CD in.

Ten Thousand Fist by Disturbed came on. He had it low at first; Kiba looked out his window and smirked. Hana's boyfriend, Todd, looked at Kiba.

"It was nice meeting you Kiba. I wish you the best of luck in college." he said all gentlemen like.

Kiba laughed and cranked his music. "Yeah yeah whatever. Later pansy." Kiba said flooring it and sped off.

Tsume and Hana jumped. Todd stepped back and looked at Kiba like what the fuck.

"Kiba is so dead when he gets back." Hana said crossing her arms and stomping her foot.

"Why that little prick." Tsume said storming into the house.

Todd put an arm around Hana's shoulders. "Does your brother even know the meaning of manners?"

"No he does not." she said turning and walking in. they were going to go out for lunch.

Kiba cursed down the highway to the U of M. Tapping his fingers to the music and bobbing his head as well. He was smirking all the way there.

"This is going to be the best time of my life." he said.

* * *

Hayley was in her room on her laptop. Checking out her schedule; seeing who all her teachers were and shit like that. She been here for two days now and knows the campus pretty well. So she feels ready to take on school now. Which she was excited to start; she was getting bored.

She sighed then decided to go to the café that was across the street from her dorm house. She has been going there a lot to coffee or tea. Hayley knew the people some what; from her coming all the time. They know her name already. And she knew theirs.

"Ok; coffee time." she said getting up and putting her wallet in her back pocket. Then grabbing her room keys and walking out. Locking the door behind her.

As Hayley walked down the hall toward the elevators. She was wondering when her roommate would be coming. Hayley really wanted to meet her roommate. It is killing her; literally. Well not really but whatever.

Hayley had her hands in her pockets as she walked across the front lobby of her dorm house. Which was called The Villas, there was a boy floor and a girl floor. Keeping them separate so you don't get purple.

As Hayley neared the door; she saw a black pickup truck parked outside the front door. And a boy in the back with other boys and a girl beside it talking to him. She shrugged it off and walked out. Hayley could hear that the boy in the back of the truck was blasting Be Free by Papa Roach. Which was a totally badass song by the way.

She smiled and walked past them and across the street. To the little café.

"Kiba you're so fucking slow. Good god." Naruto Uzumaki said.

He was standing by Kiba's mom's truck. He was helping him unload. Along with Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi.

"Shut the fuck up Naruto. Do you know how fucking heavy this shit is?" Kiba said handing him a box. Or sliding him a box. It was pretty heavy.

"Good god what did you bring? Your whole house?" Naruto said walking away.

"No; I couldn't fit that into a box." Kiba said jumping down and grabbing his last box.

Shino. Shikamaru and Choji already had boxes; were walking up to Kiba's dorm room. He had a single. No roommate for him; which was fine by him. He wanted a single.

They were standing outside Kiba's dorm room. He walked and unlocked it then walked in. he dropped his box and looked around. Everyone came in and dropped his boxes. Except Shino; he set his down because that was the box full of Kiba's video games an shit.

"Man I lucked out. This is a big ass room." Kiba said walking around then to his window. Which he opened then closed.

Shikamaru turned the light on. "Damn; you did get a big room. I think all the rooms are this big. But some looks small because they are doubles." he said all bored with is hands in his pockets.

"Shikamaru you just ruined my moment. Thanks a lot dickweed." Kiba said opening his box with his video games.

"Well; we're gonna unpack are rooms. Should we go bother Hinata later or what?" Shino asked.

"Yeah totally." Kiba said waving to his friends as they left.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga was in the student parking lot unloading her car. She didn't have many things. Mainly just boxes with clothes and her laptop and personal stuff. This was her last box to load up in her dorm room. And was happy, she was sick and tired off running back an forth.

She closed her car door with her foot then walked back to her dorm house. The Villas was her's. Along with all her other friends. Which she was pretty happy about. She had a roomy, who already moved it. That was a plus for her; because then they wouldn't get in each others way.

Hinata was in the elevator going up to the second floor. The elevator doors opened and she walked out. Then down the hall to her room. Hinata walked in and set her box down then sighed.

"Well, better get started." Hinata said opening her box of clothes. She pushed it to her closet and started unpacking.

"Hey Hinata!"

"Uh oh." she said quietly and turned around.

Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Choji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari walked in.

"Wow; your roommate is a neat freak." Kankuro said looking at the other side of the room.

"She's a neat freak like Sasuke." Naruto said laughing.

"What about me."

They all turned to see Sasuke standing in the door way. "Why isn't mister angst himself." Naruto said.

"Fuck you Naruto." Sasuke said shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Sorry dude; I don't roll that way." Naruto said.

Hinata sighed and went back to unpacking. While everyone was sitting on her bed or standing on her side of the room. Sasuke was still in the doorway; blocking it you could say.

"Hinata your roommate might be crazy." Kankuro said.

"Why do you say that?" Hinata asked.

"Because she has one of those gloomy bears on her bed. It's like all bloody and has piercing in its ears and has bloody claws." Kiba said getting up and walking over to get a better look.

"Kiba don't go over there you asshole." Temari said.

"What; I'm just seeing how crazy she is." he said walking back but then stopped.

He noticed two guitars on a stand that holds two. Kiba walked over to look at them. "Damn; she has nice guitars. A Les Paul SG series in red and a pure black Fender Telecaster. Damnit; I want to steal these." Kiba said.

"Dude really?" Sasuke said.

He looked over and yup; Kiba was right.

"Man when is Hinata's roomy coming. I want to meet her." Naruto said rubbing his hands together.

Hinata sighed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Hayley had her coffee and was walking back to her room. She wanted to know if her roommate came yet. Hayley really wanted to see who she was going to spend four years with.

As she made her way down her hall way. She saw her dorm room door was open. Hayley smiled to herself. _'She's here finally.'_Hayley thought.

Hayley walked to her dorm and stood outside the door. There was someone in her door way looking in. He had an arm resting on the door frame. There was talking going on inside.

"Um, excuse me." Hayley said.

The boy removed his arm and turned to look at Hayley. "oh uh." he said moved out of the way.

Hayley walked in; when she did she stopped. "Is there like a party going in my dorm room or what." Hayley joked.

Everyone turned to face her. Hayley could feel their eyes looking her up and down. "So; who is my roommate?" she asked.

"I would be your roommate."

Hayley said a girl with purplish blackish hair walk toward her smiling. "I'm Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hayley Hill." Hayley said shaking her hand.

"I'm sorry about my friends. They sort of invited themselves in." Hinata said rubbing the back of her head.

"Nah that's fine. I was just coming to see if you came yet. And you did; so I will leave you alone with your friends. I wouldn't want to disturb you. It was nice meeting you." Hayley said smiling then turning around and about to walk away.

"Would you like to meet my friends and stay with us?" Hinata asked.

Hayley stopped and faced Hinata smiling. "Ok, if you're fine with it." she said walking over to her bed and sitting down.

"Shall we do roll call then?" someone asked.

"Ok; I'm first. I'm Kiba Inuzuka. And the red fang marks on my cheeks are real. I was born with them." Kiba said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Shino Aburame."

"Choji Akimichi."

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Kankuro Sabaku. That's my sister Temari."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Hayley smiled and sipped her coffee. "Nice meeting you all." she said setting her coffee down.

"Yeah same here. Now about your guitars. How much are you willing to sell those baby's?" Kiba asked rubbing his hands together.

Hayley laughed. "You are a funny one. But they are not for sale. Sorry." she said.

"Ah come on; I'm in a band and in need of a new guitar." Kiba said walking over to look at them.

"So what; they are mine. I bought them with my own money." Hayley said crossing her arms.

"Your no fun. Fine then; you owe me a date." Kiba said turning and pointing a finger at her.

Hayley laughed along with everyone else. Kiba smirked; he was checking Hayley out. And he was liking what he was seeing.

"Kiba you are a asshole you know." Naruto said. "come on; I'm going to kick your ass at basketball."

"Your on; winner buys loser dinner.' Kiba said following Naruto out the door.

Everyone else followed expect Temari and Hinata. Hayley rolled her eyes and looked at Hinata and Temari. "Are they always like that?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah; but you get use to it." Temari said smiling.

Hinata sat down next to Temari who was sitting on her bed. She finished unpacking. "I know this cool little café across the street. Would you like to go there?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah fer sure." Temari said hopping up.

"Of course." Hinata said getting up.

Hayley got up too and they walked out. Hinata locking the door behind her. They walked down the hall and down the elevator and out the front door. They were chatting; getting to know one another. Hayley was starting to like the new people she met.


	4. First Day

**A/N how is everyone liking this story? a little slow but i promise it will turn out better. i will tell you all a little secret right now...someone dies in this story. thats all i m saying for now. andkiba has a potty mouth. if you couldnt tell already. everyone does.**

**disclaimer: i thought that i would pay K. Masashi a visit. you know see where he keeps kiba i mean his lovely characters of naruto.**

* * *

Hayley was sound asleep in her bed. The covers pulled tightly over her body. Her head low on the pillow. She was so far buried in there that if you walked in you thought she bed just had a pile of blankets on it. But she had to get up soon. It was orientation today. And she had class at eight.

Hinata was sound asleep across the room also. She was snuggled into her blankets as well. Not wanting to get up either. She also had class at eight. They both had their alarms set for six thirty because they needed to shower then get dress and finally go eat something. They were up a little to late last night talking. They had a lot in common. More than they thought.

Soon Hinata's alarm clock went off. Beeping as loud as it could. Then ten seconds late Hayley's clock went off as well.

Hayley grunted as she smacked her clock off then snuggled back in. Hinata's was still going off. Hayley sighed and cracked an eye open. Hinata wasn't moving.

"Hinata; turn your alarm off please." Hayley said grabbing one of her pillows and tossing it at Hinata.

Hinata shot up then turned her alarm off. "What was that for?" she asked rubbing her eyes then throwing her covers back.

"For letting your alarm keep going off. When I'm still trying to sleep." Hayley said muffled. Her face was buried into her pillow now.

Hinata got up and stretched. She noticed Hayley wasn't moving. "Come on Hayley time to get up. I am going to go shower. When I come back be ready to go take your shower." Hinata said walking to her closet and grabbing her bathroom needs. "I'm leaving the door unlocked ok."

Hinata opened the door then walked out; closing it behind her. Hayley just grunted and rolled onto her stomach. There was no was in san hell she was getting up just yet. It was way to early for her to get up. Or so she thought.

Hinata walked into the room from her shower. And noticed that Hayley hasn't even moved yet. Hinata sighed and went to go hang her towel up. She walked over to Hayley an stood by her bed with her hands on her hips.

"Hayley get up now." Hinata said.

"No." Hayley mumbled.

Hinata grabbed her covers and pulled them off. The cold air rushed over Hayley's warm body. She shivered then sat up rubbing her eyes; looking at Hinata. "You're so cruel." Hayley said.

Hinata smirked. "I know; now get your lazy butt in the shower so we can go get some breakfast." she said turning and walking to her closet.

Hayley sighed then go up and got her shower things then left. Slowly going to the showers. Still tired as hell.

After Hayley's lovely shower. She was dressed in some black skinny jeans a coral color t-shirt that had a semi loose fit. She was brushing her hair and looking at her laptop screen. Checking out her schedule again. To make sure she didn't forget her classes.

Hinata had on some cute jeans and a long-sleeved that was a teal color. She was putting her hair up into a pony. She turned to face Hayley who was making a face at her laptop.

"Why are you making a face at your computer?" Hinata asked.

"Because I don't want to go to class." she said setting her brush down and slipping on her backpack.

Hinata slipped on her messenger bag. Then smiled at Hayley. "Ready to go get some breakfast? I'm sure everyone is down there already waiting for us." Hinata said stuffing her keys into her pocket then opening the door.

"Fer sure; and you look cute today." Hayley said walking out.

"Thanks; so do you." she said closing the door and locking it.

They walked to the elevator then went down and walked to the cafeteria. When they walked in they could hear yelling and shit like that. They looked and saw that everyone was there already and eating. "Guess we're late." Hayley said.

"Guess so; come on let's get some food." she said walking to the counter and grabbing a bagel. Hayley did the same but got plain cream cheese while Hinata put jam on her's. Then they walked to the table and sat down.

Hinata sat down in between Naruto and Shino. While the only other spot open for Hayley was between Kiba and Sasuke. And to tell the truth; she really didn't want to sit there. But got over it and sat down. When she sat down both Sasuke and Kiba looked at her.

"Hey; it's my buddy. Who is going to sell me her guitars." Kiba said putting an arm over Hayley's shoulders.

Hayley looked at him like yeah right in your dreams. "I don't think so mister." she said pushing his arm off then went to eat her bagel.

"The only reason she is not going to sell you her guitars is because she is going to see them to me." Naruto said doing his cheesy smile.

"Naruto; you don't even play guitar." Kiba said.

"So; I can learn." Naruto said taking a bite of his cereal.

They all ate breakfast and talked. Or everyone else did; Hayley kept quiet. Letting everyone talk amongst themselves. She slipped away quietly unseen. She was leaving for her first class. Which was a music class that taught you everything you need to know about the music business. It taught you have to record your own music and what not.

Hayley walked out of her dorm building and then to the South building where all the music classes were. She knew that much.

* * *

She was walking to her first class. When she heard running behind her and someone yelling her name. Hayley stopped to turn around but saw no one. When she faced forward again Kiba was standing there looking at her. Hayley jumped and yelped a little. She put a hand over her heart and was panting a little.

Then Hayley hit Kiba and kept walking. "Good god Kiba; you fucking scared me." Hayley said.

"Fuck; I didn't mean to scare ya. You just left without anyone seeing and I wasn't done talking with you yet. You're fun to talk to and I like talking to you." Kiba said putting his hands in his pockets he had on his backpack.

Hayley shook her head and smiled. "That has to be the first time someone has ever said that to me." she said smiling.

Kiba smiled and looked ahead. "And besides; you still owe me a date." he said cockily.

Hayley laughed and shook her head. She looked over at Kiba. He was smiling all toothy; which looked cute. Hayley couldn't help it but think how cute it looked. But then she pushed that to the back of her mind.

"You are not going to drop that until I _actually _go on a date with you; aren't you?" Hayley asked.

"Bingo; until you had _at least _one date. Then maybe another one if the first one went well. Then we'll have another." he said smirking then looking ahead.

Hayley sighed and shook her head. "I have a feeling it is going to involve a party scene?" Hayley asked.

Kiba looked over to her a smiled. It was a very sexy smile at that. Hayley couldn't help but feel her cheeks get a little hot.

"You sure are right. There is going to be a party this Friday night at the club just down town. So you are _going _to be my date." Kiba said all smiling and shit.

Hayley sighed. "There is no way I am getting out of this. Fine; I will go with you." she said.

Kiba smiled and pumped his fist into the air. "YES! You were scaring me there for a minute. And I wouldn't of taken no for an answer anyways. I would of came into your room. Throw you over my shoulder and go to the club." he said smirking while looking ahead.

Hayley smacked her head. _'How come I have this feeling that this is not going to end well?' _Hayley thought.

* * *

They finally made it to their first class. Which Hayley found out that a lot of people were in it. Mostly the people she met yesterday in her dorm.

They walked into class and found a table. There were lots of tables; two people per table. And guess who sat with Hayley. I'll give you five guess; and four of them don't count.

Kiba and Hayley sat together talking about music and shit along that line. They were getting to know each other rather fast. Hayley felt like she had known Kiba before they ever met. It was cool and scary at the same time. She never clicked with anyone like this before so she was happy about it; you could say.

Everyone else came into class. Kiba's friends sat around by him. The guys talked to Kiba while Temari, Tenten. Hinata was not getting into the music business. Temari and Tenten are talking this class because they have a feeling all the guys are going to forget.

"So Hayley; how old are you?" Tenten asked.

"Nineteen; why?" she asked.

"Oh nothing just curious that's all." Temari said. Just then she kicked Kiba in the leg.

"OW!" he shouted and turned to face Temari. She was smirking; he looked at her very confused.

Then she mouthed nineteen to him. He smiled and nodded then went back to talking with the guys. Just then the teacher walked in.

"Ok everyone shut up and sit down. My name is Genma Shiranui. I will be your teacher for the rest of the term. And this class will not be easy. I will tell you that now. In order to pass this class; you are going to want to be here. Because this something that you love. And just do what I tell you. Pretty simple." Genma said.

He was standing in front of the class room. He was leaning on his desk with his arms crossed. He had a toothpick in his mouth and papers in his left hand. Hayley was looking around the room. It was just a classroom. Not an actually recording studio.

"Now I bet you all are wondering why we are in here. This is where I lecture. And later on I will take you down to the studio and show you how to work and what not. But I do have syllabuses for you. So if….you would pass these out for me." Genma said handing them to Sasuke.

He sighed and rolled his eyes and he took them and started handing them out. "Now while the young man does that. I will take attendance. And yes I do take attendance. Surprising enough." Genma said grabbing a clip board. Then he began roll call.

Hayley was resting her head on her left hand. Spacing out, not paying attention what so ever. Then Hayley felt someone poke her arm. She sat up and saw that Kiba poked her.

"Can I help you?" she whispered.

"You were dozing off and your name is coming up." Kiba said.

"Hayley Hill." Genma called.

"Here." Hayley said.

Kiba smirked at Hayley. She just rolled her eyes and put her head down again. After Genma finished roll calling. He set his clip board down and stood up. "Ok everyone; I will take you down to the studio so you know what you will be working in. and maybe someone can give us a sample." Genma said walking toward the door.

Everyone got up and followed him. Hayley slipped her backpack on and left. Not bothering to wait for everyone. She knew that they would catch up. Kiba for sure would.

"Hayley slow your ass down."

Sure enough, when Hayley turned around Kiba was walking next to her now. "Do you like bothering me or what?" she asked.

"Everyone left me; and you were the first one I saw." he said smiling.

Hayley rolled her eyes and shoved Kiba. He stumbled away but then came back smiling. Hayley laughed and they walked into the studio thing. There were a lot of 'whoa' or 'wow' or 'ooo'. Genma stopped but the desk thing with lots of buttons. He faced everyone.

Then explained what it all was and stuff. "Ok; does anyone want to go into the studio and sing us something?" he asked.

Everyone looked a each other. No one wanting to go in there. Hayley sighed then smirked. She stepped forward. "Why not , you all can hear my bad voice." she said.

Genma smiled. "Alright. Come with me." he said opening the door. He and Hayley walked in. When they got in; Hayley put these headphones on. Genma explained everything to her.

"Ok, thanks. Can I use a guitar please?" she asked.

"Sure thing." Genma said. He walked over to the side and grabbed her a guitar then came back. "here you are."

"Thanks." Hayley said putting it on and getting comfy.

Genma walked out and sat down in front of the desk thing. He pushed a button down and talked. "Ok Hayley ready?" he asked.

"Yes." she said.

* * *

Genma signaled for her to start. He pushed record. No one said anything as she sang. Once she finished she put the guitar back and came out. Naruto ran up to her and gave her a death squeeze. Hayley stood there in shock.

"Naruto you're scaring the poor girl." Tenten said walking over and getting Naruto off of Hayley.

"You did not stink. You rocked, you like made me dumbfounded." Kiba said scratching his head. Hayley smiled.

Genma checked his watch. "Ok; you're free to go. I will see you all Friday. That is when I have you all next time." he said.

Everyone packed up and left. Kiba and them walked with Hayley. Begging her to join their band. "Why do you need me? You have Sasuke." Hayley said.

"You're better than him." Kiba said.

Sasuke heard then he punched Kiba in the back. "OW!" Kiba said falling forward. But he caught himself. Hayley laughed.

"Nah, I'm fine. I will see you all later. I don't have class until ten thirty." Hayley said turning and walking away.

She was going to her dorm and resting for a bit. She was getting a headache and needed some aspirin badly. _'I wonder if Hinata is there?" _Hayley thought.

* * *

She made her way to The Villas and then upstairs to her dorm. She unlocked the door and walked in. Hinata was sitting on her bed reading something. She looked up and smiled at Hayley. "Hey there; how was your first class?" Hinata asked setting her book down.

"I don't know; like all your friends almost are in there. And Kiba sat by me, walked with me and Naruto hugged me." Hayley said laying down on her bed.

Hinata laughed. "Funny; sorry about Kiba. He takes to people easily. And wants to be their friend fast as possible." Hinata said rubbing the back of her head. Hayley chuckled.

"So what class do you have next?" Hayley asked.

"Uh Chemistry. Because I didn't take it in high school." Hinata said.

"Oh my god; me too. I didn't take it either." Hayley said sitting up. Hinata smiled.

"Awesomeness. I know at least one person in my class now." Hinata said.

"Yeah; want to go get some tea before class?" Hayley asked getting up and putting her backpack back on.

"Yeah sure." Hinata said putting her messenger bag on. They both walked out and too the café across the street.

* * *

Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke were in Kiba's dorm room. Kiba and Naruto were playing video games. Neji and Sasuke were sitting on his bed. Gaara was in a beanbag chair. Kiba and Naruto were playing _Final Fantasy VII_.

"So what do you all think about Hayley?" Neji asked.

"She seems really nice. And has a good voice." Gaara said.

"She's pretty cute. And funny from what I can tell." Naruto said moving his controller to one side. Thinking this is going to help him some how.

"I can say that I am starting to like her." Kiba said doing the same thing.

"Is someone crushing on the new girl." Sasuke joked. He was playing his guitar or messing around on it.

"Yeah I am. I wont lie. She's really cute. And I have a date with her Friday night. Because we're all going to the club. And I am making her come with me." Kiba said.

"Then that's not really a date." Naruto said.

"So what, Hayley said she would go with me. So I'm not complaining."

"No sex." Naruto said.

"No shit Sherlock. I just met her. But I will kiss her for sure."

"I don't know Kiba, you just met some girls and that night you fucked them and left." Sasuke said throwing a pillow at Kiba. Knocking him over.

"Hey now; she was willing too. And Hayley is different. She makes me not want to do that. But I am hoping for a kiss." he said throwing the pillow back.

"Keep dreaming dog boy. Keep dreaming." Naruto said.


	5. Friday

**A/N ok here is another update. i had one person tell me they thought i was good at writing. though they did not say if they liked the story...anywho. i want to know what you all think about this story. good? bad? burn it? something please?!**

**disclaimer: kiba tried to sneak out of K. Masashi's house. and come to the united states to be with me...but he got caught...again. :sighs:**

* * *

It was Friday afternoon. And Hayley was done with her classes. And now she could get ready for her "date" tonight with Kiba. To be all honest; Hayley was excited. Hayley has been getting closer with all of them. Because she is hanging out with them so much. They are all really down to earth. Expect Ino and Sakura, they're a little to air headed.

Hayley just got out of the shower. She walked into her dorm in a towel; her hair still soaking wet and running down her shoulder. Hinata was at her desk doing some homework. Waiting for Hayley to get back from her shower so she could go shower. Hayley walked in and closed the door. Sighing and walking over to her closet.

Hinata looked over her shoulder. "Ok you're back. I will go shower now." she said getting up and grabbing her bathroom needs. Then walking out.

* * *

Hayley stood in front of her closet looking at her clothes. Not really knowing what she wanted to wear. Hayley didn't even know what everyone else was wearing. She knew that Hinata would wear something cute. Hinata kind of dressed like on the preppy side but not as bad as Ino and Sakura. She dressed nicely; unlike Hayley who just wore whatever she felt like wearing. Punk is her style.

Hayley grabbed some black skinny jeans. Tossed those on her bed then looked to find a shirt. She found her old t-shirt that was her favorite ever. White and on the front in red it said 'Punk's Not Dead!'. She loved this shirt. It was old, and the words are starting to fade a little. But it was comfy so she grabbed that. And a white bra then got dressed.

When Hinata came back Hayley was dressed and brushing her hair. "You look cute Hayley." Hinata said walking to her closet.

Hayley looked at Hinata and smiled. "Oh thanks; I will never dress as cute as you." Hayley said shaking her head so it looked messy. Looked in her mirror and was happy. She put on her make-up. Then sat down at her computer.

"So when are we leaving?" Hayley asked.

"As soon as I get dressed. Then I will call Naruto and let him know." Hinata said pulling on some jeans. She put on a cute shirt. Then brushed her hair and put it up in a messy bun. "ok, are you ready to go Hayley?"

"Fer sure, I'm ready." Hayley said getting up and turning around.

"Ok, I'll call Naruto now." Hinata said taking her phone out.

There was a knock on their door. Hayley walked over and opened it. Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Temari, Tenten, Sasuke, Ino, and Sakura. Were all standing there. Hinata appeared next to Hayley who looked just as confused as Hayley.

"Come on let's go party!" Kiba said grabbing Hayley's arm and pulling her away.

They all went out to their cars and decided who is riding with who. And who are the drivers for tonight. Just in case some want to drink.

"I don't care who is riding with who. Hayley is riding with me because she is my date after all." Kiba said opening his car door. He had a black corvette, with black and red upholster.

Hayley opened the other door and got in. Kiba did too and started his car. He rolled down his window. "We'll meet you all at the club." Kiba said.

He closed his window and sped off super fast. Leaving tread marks in the parking lot. Hayley laughed when he did this. Everyone piled into cars and followed them. Kiba was swerving in and out of traffic. Going fast than the speed limit. He had on his Hollywood shades. One hand on the wheel and one on his door. He had the windows open and music blaring.

Hayley was looking out the window. Boys Likes girls song The Great Escape on. Kiba was singing along with it. Hayley thought he was a pretty good singer. But Hayley thinks he is trying to impress her.

Kiba glanced over to Hayley then dug under his seat. He brought up a CD case chuck full. He dropped it on Hayley's lap. Turning down his music, he looked straight ahead. "You can pick a CD if you want. I like all of them. So I'm find with any." he said smiling.

"Ok." Hayley said opening the case and flipping through it.

Hayley popped in his Breaking Benjamin CD. And changed it to Diary Of Jane. She loved this song. Kiba looked at her and smiled.

* * *

They arrived at the club. Kiba pulled into a parking spot then they both got out. All of them walked into the club. Flashing the security guard their IDs. Then working their way onto the dance floor. And over to a corner booth. They all piled in and started talking. Naruto and Kiba left to go get drinks and what not. Hayley was talking with Temari and Tenten. About random shit. Whatever they talk about will not be anything important. Or most of the time it isn't.

"Good god this place is fucking packed." Naruto said as he came back and slid in next to Hinata.

"Fuck yeah it is man. I mean holy fuck. How the hell are we suppose to go dance." Kiba said throwing his hands into the air.

"You just make your way and make people move. Start dancing like an idiot." Hayley said shrugging.

"I like that." Kiba said rubbing his chin like he was thinking of some sort.

"Or you can just pull Hayley onto the dance floor and dance with her." Temari said smirking.

Hayley heard her name and froze. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kiba smirking. Out of the of corner of her other eye. She saw Tenten and Temari smirking. 'Ah shit man. This is bad.' Hayley thought.

Before Hayley knew it. Tenten pushed her out of the booth as Kiba grabbed her hand and pulled her out. Hayley stumbled out of the booth. And Kiba dragged her onto the dance floor. Hayley was trying to pull away but wasn't doing a very good job. Good Charlottes song East Coast Anthem came on. Hayley loved this song.

"Kiba you can not make me dance. So if I were you I would just give up." Hayley said trying to walk the other way. She held Kiba's writs trying to make him let go. But he had like a death grip on her wrist.

Kiba stopped and smirked. "I don't think so miss Hayley. Because I have you here out on the dance floor. And not leaving till you dance with me missy." Kiba said smirking more.

Hayley yanked her arm away and smirked too. "I see." she said turning and walking away. She walked back to the tabled and Naruto was on the end. She smirked and grabbed his arm. Dragging him out of his seat. "You're dancing with me buddy."

Naruto smirked and followed her. Kiba saw Hayley dragged Naruto onto the dance floor and was dancing with him. Kiba smirked then ran back and dragged Hinata onto the dance floor as well. The two "couples" were dancing near each other. Everyone from the booth was watching.

"Man, you can tell Kiba likes Hayley so much it's not even funny." Sakura said sipping her drink.

"Yeah; but does Hayley like Kiba?" Ino asked.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. Hayley wasn't even sure if she liked Kiba herself. She just met the kid three days ago. And well some people fall fast for other people. It's common…right?

* * *

Naruto knows Kiba likes Hayley and he has a plan to get them to dance. Hinata knows about it to. They looked at each other and nodded. And it was semi "dirty" dancing you could. Whatever or however people dance at clubs. That's how they are dancing. Naruto swung Hayley away and Kiba swung Hinata. But when Hayley got into some arms. They weren't Naruto's arm. They were Kiba's. He was smirking; she was glaring.

"Evil man that is what you are." Hayley said.

And they continued to dance. Even though they could of stopped but non of them did nor really wanted to stop. Kiba was smirking at Hayley as she just glared.

"Tell me Hayley baby. How am I an evil man?" Kiba asked slyly.

"Don't baby me you douche bag." Hayley said. Kiba's hand slid down her side and rested on her hip. Hayley kept her's around Kiba's neck. But then one slid and rested on his shoulder area.

They were getting closer minute by minute. And Kiba was liking it and he was trying so hard not to kiss Hayley. Which was very, very hard for him. Hayley didn't notice the look in Kiba's eyes. They were almost pleading. She kept glaring back at Naruto. Who was at the table talking with everyone. But then Ino and Sakura came out to the dance floor. Temari drug Shikamaru out there. Naruto grabbed Hinata and danced with her again.

Tenten pulled Neji to the dance floor. Kankuro was drinking beers left and right. Can you say alcoholic. Gaara still had his one beer. But his arms were crossed and was watching everyone else have fun. Shino was doing the same. Lee was running after Sakura. Because he wanted to dance with her. And well he liked her. Sasuke was staring at his second beer and thinking about music. Everyone was doing something.

* * *

Hayley's hand went down and ran along Kiba's side. She heard a grunt come from him. She smirked and let go and backed away. Kiba looked at her with his pleading eyes again. He looked like he was going to cry. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need a beer. I don't know about you." she said walking back to the table. Kiba followed, he really did a beer right now.

Hayley sat down by Sasuke. And Kiba sat across from her. She chatted with everyone there about random shit. Shino looked over to Kiba and saw his pain. He chuckled and leaned over to Kiba and whispered into his ear. "Looks like it's just you and your hand tonight." Shino snickered.

Kiba turned and glared at Shino. Who was smirking. Kiba punched him in the arm. "Shut the fuck man, fuck." Kiba said grabbing his beer and drinking.

Sasuke and Hayley looked over at Kiba. Then Shino, who was rubbing his arm now. "What happened?" Hayley asked.

"Kiba punched me because I made a comment that made him mad apparently." Shino said.

Hayley laughed and looked over to Kiba. He was looking at her as he was taking sips of his beer. Hayley looked away; she looked over to Kankuro, who now is drunker than drunk. Was yelling about something while he was laughing. Hayley cocked an eyebrow up and shook her head.

"Kankuro; you're such a fucking light weight." Hayley said.

Kankuro looked over to her. "Fuck you Hayley. I already had like fifteen beers." he slurred.

Hayley shook his head. "Time and place Kankuro time and place." Hayley joked.

"Really?" Kankuro asked with the sound of hope in his voice.

"Fuck no; are you fucking crazy. Don't get me wrong Kankuro. You're cute an all but I don't sleep with guys who I first meet. Sorry, I just don't roll that way." Hayley said shrugging and finishing her beer.

"Nah that's fine. As long as you think I'm cute. Then we're good." he said.

"Your not going to remember anything tomorrow morning, are you?" Shikamaru asked him.

Kankuro looked over to him and smirked. Drinking his sixteenth beer. "Fuck no man. I don't even know what the fuck me and Hayley were talking about." he said.

Everyone busted out laughing. Hayley shook her head and glanced at Kiba. Who was looking down at the table. She sighed then turned her attention back to everyone at the table. Listening to their conversation and joining here and there.

Kiba was in thought, deep thought. _'I don't think Hayley likes me. But then again we just met three days ago. So I have to give it time. But I don't know if I can wait. I mean jesus fucking christ. I nearly kissed the damn girl. I have to remain clam and just flirt with her like all the time. And then maybe something will spark and **BAM** we'll be together. Damn that's to long, fuck.'_ Kiba thought.

Kiba sighed and grabbed another beer. '_Just get drunk and have fun.'_ Kiba thought.

* * *

It was about midnight and everyone not including Neji, Gaara, and Shino, were all drunk. Everyone was fuckin shit faced. Hayley was drunk but wasn't shit faced. Not yet that is anyway. Sasuke was drunk; nobody thought that it could happen. Naruto, Kiba, and Kankuro were all loud and stumbling to their car. Hayley stopped and realized Kiba drove here. And he is shit faced. She's drunk. How the fuck are they getting home.

"Uh, how am I and Kiba suppose to get home? If he is fucking drunker than drunk. And I'm drunk." Hayley asked.

"Don't worry baby. When I'm drunk and I drive. I drive like I'm sober. So don't worry sweetheart. You're in safe hands." Kiba said throwing an arm around Hayley's shoulder and looked down at her.

"You're one drunk man Kiba." Hayley said.

"I know; it's called an alcolholic." Kiba slurred.

"I don't know if I trust you Kiba."

"Come on babe. I'm not that bad of a driver when I'm drunk." Kiba said letting her go and walking to his car. He unlocked it and got in.

Hayley turned to face the three sober people. "Uh-"

"Come on Hayley get in. I assure you that you will be ok." Kiba said opening the passenger door.

Hayley sighed and got in. she put her seat belt on nice and tight. Kiba looked at her and smirked. "Your really pretty Hayley." Kiba said smiling at her all drunk and shit.

Hayley laughed. "You're funny Kiba. So the sweet talk comes when you're drunk?" Hayley asked.

Kiba smirked then sped off. Hayley flew back in her seat a little. She grabbed the closest thing to her. Which happened to be Kiba's hand. "Aw how cute. Hayley you want to hold my hand." Kiba said holding her hand back.

Hayley's eyes looked and saw. Indeed she was holding Kiba's hand. He held hers back and had the other on the steering wheel. Leaning back like he was the shit or something. Hayley just sat back and tried to relax. Which was not happening.

"Relax babe. I may be crazy ass driver. But I also am I "normal" driver when I'm drunk." Kiba said looking over to Hayley. He smiled; and for some reason his smile made her relax. Now she was fine the rest of the way home.

Kiba parked his corvette. Then took his seat belt off and looked at Hayley. Hayley took her seat belt off and felt eyes on her. She glanced at Kiba and saw his eyes on her. Hers didn't leave his. "Hayley-"

"Kiba wait; you're drunk." Hayley said opening the car door and getting out.

"Fuck." Kiba said under his breath. He got out to and locked the door.

He slammed it then walked up next to Hayley. Who was waiting for him. Once he was next to her they started walking into The Villas. They walked in the elevator. It got to Kiba's floor and the doors opened. Kiba stepped out.

"Night Hayley." he said walking away.

Hayley sighed. "Night Kiba." she said then the doors closed and she went up to her floor. Which was the third.

* * *

The boys got the first two floors and the girls got the last two floors. Four story building. Hayley walked out of the elevator and down to her room. She unlocked it then closed the door. She walked to her bed and stripped down. She put on some baggy, baggy sweat pants that were black. And a t-shirt that was a dark purple.

Hayley plopped down on her bed. Crawling under the covers then drifting into sleep.

* * *

Kiba was in his room. He was wearing his boxers that had ducks on them and were blue. And his gym shorts that were black. He sat down on the floor rocker he had. Turning on his TV and play station 2. He was going to play Final Fantasy VII. Kiba maybe shit faced but he was not tired. Not yet anyways.

After two hours of video games. He turned everything off the crawled into his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow. He was out cold.


	6. Hangovers And A Game

**A/N ok yeah so i love this story. this is my favorite story i have ever written. i think its funny and what not. not i dont know if any of you noticed but there is a lot of swearing. kiba has a potty mouth; or more like i have the potty mouth. oh well. and i read FastForward's story called "Roomates" and there was this game in there she used. now im playing it. so i had to put it in here. it worked. -- well enjoy the chapter!**

**disclaimer: im not in the mood to think of something. they're not mine they're K. Masashi's.**

* * *

It was around noon; and Hayley and Hinata were still sound asleep or Hinata was. Hinata drank more than she wanted to. Hayley just kept drinking until they had to leave. Hayley woke up not to long ago. She grunted and pulled the covers back over her head. Blocking the sun light that was coming through their blinds.

Hayley heard shuffling across the room. It meant that Hinata was waking up or soon. Hayley sighed and opened her eyes. She was on her side looking at the wall. _'Great just plain fucking great. I have the worst hangover yet. Man I think I'm going to puke my stomach out soon.' _Hayley thought.

It was true indeed. Hayley sat straight up; throwing her covers back. She walked out her door and down the hall to the bathroom. Walked to a toilet and knelt down. As soon as her head was over the toilet. She emptied her stomach. Hayley felt dizzy and really hot. Hangover sickness; this has got to be her worst yet. And so far; it fucking sucks ass.

Hayley sat up and wiped her mouth with toilet paper. Then sat on the ground; her head resting against the stall wall. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing hard. All Hayley knew right now is that she was about to puke again. And that she needed water.

Leaning over again Hayley puked again. Then again; after that she was dry heaving. Hayley sat back again and was breathing hard. _'Water; I just need some fucking water right now.' _Hayley thought.

She flushed the toilet then got up and went back to her dorm. When she entered again; Hinata was sitting up on her bed looking at Hayley. "Are you ok Hayley?" she asked.

"Yeah; just drank a little _too _mush last night. That's all; want to head downstairs to the cafeteria and get some water and more water and more water? And maybe some _light _food." Hayley said slipping her slippers on and a big hoodie.

"Sure; that sounds good right now. I think that is the most I ever drank last night." Hinata said slipping her slippers on and a hoodie.

Hayley grabbed her keys and put her hair up. Then opened the door and walked out. Hinata followed locking the door and closing it. They walked down the hall. Both decided to check on the girls first before they go see if the guys are ok.

Hinata and Hayley stood outside Ino and Sakura's dorm. Hayley knocked and waited. They heard some shuffling and the door lock unlock. When the door opened the saw Ino. She looked bad. "What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"We just came to see if you and Sakura wanted to come down to the cafeteria and get some water and maybe some _light _food?" Hayley asked.

"Nah; Sakura can't even move and I barely got up. But if you could bring us some water on your way up. That would be awesome." Ino said closing the door and going back to sleep.

Hinata and Hayley shrugged then went to Temari and Tenten's dorm. Hinata knocked and they heard shuffling again. Temari opened the door and looked at them. "What the hell." she said.

"Did you and Tenten need some water?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah; the girl is still passed out. She's still breathing; I made sure she was still alive. "Water would be lovely." Temari said closing the door.

Hayley and Hinata sighed. They walked to the elevator and to the cafeteria. Grabbed waters for the girls and went back. They dropped off the waters then made their way to the second floor.

"Shall we go get Shino, Gaara and Neji? So they can help us pass out the waters." Hayley asked.

"That sounds good." Hinata said.

They walked to Neji's dorm and knocked. Neji opened the door and looked at them. "Can I help you two?" he asked.

Yeah you can. Help us give the guys water. We gave the girls water already. But there is more guys then girls. So that would mean a lot more walking for me and Hinata. And me and her have hangovers ourselves." Hayley said.

"Fine; I will help." Neji said.

He grabbed his keys and walked out. They went to Gaara's then Shino's. They all agreed. So they were in the cafeteria grabbing water. Walking back to the second floor. They spread out. Hayley had Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba. Hinata had Shikamaru, Choji. Gaara got his brother. Neji was in the cafeteria eating.

Hayley knocked on Sasuke and Naruto's dorm. She heard grunting and some rolling around. But no one got the door. Hayley sighed and opened it. Sasuke was in just shorts so was Naruto. Naruto had his covers kicked to the end of the bed and was laying on his stomach. Sasuke was on his back; he had a arm over his eyes and covered up to his waist.

"Are you two ok?" Hayley asked.

She set waters on their nightstands. All she got for an answer were grunts and groans or pain. Hayley shrugged and walked out. She walked to Kiba's and knocked. Hayley got nothing. Opening the door; she saw Kiba was still asleep. Hayley quietly walked in and set his two waters down. Kiba was laying weird on his bed. Hayley couldn't even describe it.

Hayley walked out closing the door. Then she went back down to the cafeteria to get some food. Wondering how long it will stay in her stomach this time. Hinata, Neji, Gaara, and Shino were sitting at a long table eating a talking. Hayley grabbed some water for herself then sat down next to Gaara.

"Hey guys." Hayley said hitting her head on the table.

"Now Hayley what was that for?" Shino asked.

"I have a hangover and I puked my stomach out this morning." Hayley said lifting her head to drink her water.

"I didn't know you puked." Hinata said. "I mean I knew you left. I just thought you had to use the bathroom."

"Nope. I puked." Hayley said.

* * *

They have been there for awhile now. Everyone was wondering down and sitting with them. Naruto and Sasuke wondered down. Naruto sat down next to Hayley and put his head on her shoulder. "Hayley I feel like shit." he said in a kid voice.

Sasuke sat across from him. "You're such a loser." he said crossing his arms.

Hayley laughed and patted Naruto's head. "Have you ever felt shit Naruto?" Hayley asked.

Naruto sat up and pushed her. "Shut up Hayley. Smartass." he said getting another water.

Hayley laughed. Along with everyone else. All they were missing was Kiba. And from the way he was laying in his bed. He looked like he was out cold. But then again Kiba could be walking into the cafeteria right now.

Hayley felt some arms wrap around her; and a head buried in her neck. She looked and saw Kiba's head. "Morning to you too Kiba." Hayley said patting his head.

Kiba didn't say anything. He just kept holding Hayley. "Uh Kiba; can I help you?" she asked.

"Nah." he said letting her go and went to get some food.

Hayley shook her head and went back to talking with everyone. Kiba came back and sat next to Hayley. Everyone looked at him; he looked up from his food and looked at everyone. "What?" he asked.

"Did you know that you are just wearing gym shorts and no shirt?" Temari asked.

Kiba looked at his body. "Yeah so; I have flips on." he said raising his foot. "I was hot last night. And this is how I normally sleep."

Everyone shook their heads and went back to talking. After about another hour of sitting there. Kiba finished eating dumped his tray then came back and sat down. "We should play a game." Kiba said.

"What?"

"No."

They all looked at Shino. Kiba smirked. "Kiba; not the 'game'. You know how annoying that game is." Shino said.

"But it's funny as fuck." Kiba said laughing.

"What is this 'game' you are talking about?" Choji asked.

"Well; the point of the game is not to _think _about the game. If you think about the game you lose. And you tell everyone around you that you lost. Then everyone loses with you." Kiba said.

Everyone stared at Kiba blankly. "I lost." Shino said.

"Explain this again." Ino asked.

"If you think about the game. You lose. Like right now we all lose because we are talking about the game." Shino said.

More blank stares. "And if you think of anything perverted or say something with _come _or _coming._" Kiba said.

"Why come?" Tenten asked.

"I lost." Shikamaru said.

'Fuck I lost too." Naruto said.

"We all lost. Come; think about it Tenten. Think _real _hard." Kiba said.

Tenten thought really hard. But nothing came up. Neji leaned over and whispered into her ear. Her eyes went as wide as a softball. She covered her mouth then kicked Kiba. "OW! Jesus woman." Kiba said rubbing his leg.

"You're nasty Kiba."

"You asked."

"I lost." Hayley said.

"Fuck Hayley. You just made us all lose." Kankuro said.

"This is a fun game. But annoying as hell." Kiba said smirking.

It was dead silent for a bit. Everyone was trying to not think about the game. "I lost."

"**LEE**!" everyone shouted.

"What? I thought of the game." Lee said.

Kiba shook his head and looked at Hayley. She was talking with Gaara about guitars and what not. Kiba's eyes scanned Hayley up and down. He was smirking. Mostly everyone could see this. And knew what he was going to say next.

"I lost." Kiba said slyly.

Hayley turned to look at him. And noticed what was in his eyes. She glared and slapped him. Then got up and walked away.

"**DUDE**! Kiba you just got bitched slapped by a girl." Naruto said.

Kiba got off the floor and held his cheek. "Damn; I lost again. Hayley wait up." Kiba said getting up and running after her.

Hayley did not stop and wait for him. Even though he was calling her name. "Hayley wait, wait." he said.

Hayley was outside the elevator; waiting for the door to open.

"Hayley." Kiba said stopping next to her.

"Look; I'm sorry. I was just kidding. Having fun; you do know what fun is right?" he asked.

Not sure if the girl knows how to have fun. Because he might have to show her how to have fun.

"Yes Kiba I do know what _fun _is." she said walking into the elevator. Kiba followed her. "but do _you _know how to have fun?"

Hayley walked into the elevator followed by Kiba. He was smirking at her. They both were on opposite ends of the elevator. Not as though it was really big. Hayley had her arms crossed. Kiba had his resting on top of his head. They both were silent.

"I lost." they said in unison.

Both looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. "What were you thinking of?" they said in in unison again.

"You first." again with the unison thing.

"I don't think so. Lady's first." Kiba said leaning on the wall and smirking at Hayley.

"I was thinking about the stupid game. Then I realized what I was thinking about and realized I lost. So what were you thinking about?" Hayley questioned.

The doors opened; they were at Kiba's floor. He walked out and smirked. "You."

Before Hayley could say anything the doors closed and the elevator headed up. Hayley thought she didn't hear Kiba right. Because he said that he was thinking about Hayley. And the game said if you think of about the game or anything perverted. You lose; but he said he was thinking about her. And that he lost.

"That slimy bastard was thinking dirty thoughts about me." Hayley said.

The doors opened at her floor. Hayley walked out and to her dorm. Still trying to think what Kiba was thinking _exactly_. Because it was bothering her.

'_That horny bastard.' _Hayley thought as she laid down on her bed.

She took off her hoodie and tossed it on the floor. Crawling in her bed. She was going back to bed. She didn't have any homework really. So she could afford to sleep all weekend.

* * *

Kiba was playing his video games. I bet you weren't expecting that now were you. Smirking the whole time he was playing. Still thinking about Hayley. But then would frown a lot too. The reason he would frown is because he thinks that Hayley doesn't like him. Like he likes her. She just likes him as a friend. Nothing more than that. Now Kiba started thinking about it. She doesn't flirt back when he flirts with her. She just glares and walks away. Kiba paused his game and stared at the screen.

'_Maybe Hayley really doesn't like me like that. And all she wants is to be friends. Great; just great. Fine then; I just wont flirt anymore. I will find some other girl to give my love too.' _Kiba thought.

He un paused his game and continued playing. He would give Hayley one more week to flirt back. And if she didn't he was just going to move on. Not going to bother with her anymore. Because he really likes her. So what if he met her four days ago. He really likes her. And she is not complying with him. So why even bother anymore. Kiba was now a little mad.

'_So be it Hayley. I will not flirt with you anymore.'_ Kiba thought.


	7. True Feelings

**A/N man i really love this story. it sso freakin hilarious. agree? well i hope you all like it. i would really really like some reviews. just to make me happy so im not to depressed anymore. which i am depressed. but thats normal. well anyways heres the chapter. enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i gave kiba some beers and got him drunk. then i was going to steal him. but K. Masashi came and figured out my plan. he had me arrested. -drags tin cup along jail bars-**

* * *

It's been a week since Kiba said or told himself that he was not going to flirt with Hayley anymore. Or see if she even liked him like the way he liked her. And he got nothing back. So Kiba is just giving up. And moving on. Which he did already; there was this cute blonde girl in his chemistry class. Which he was with Hayley, Gaara, Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto. Her name is…well Kiba doesn't really know her name. All he knows is that she is cute.

Kiba sits by Sasuke and Naruto. They sit in the second row, and Hinata, Neji, Hayley and Gaara sit in the front. Of course, the three boys sit behind them. Kiba sitting right behind Hayley. Always looking at her; or he catches himself looking at her. Hayley is to busy taking notes to notice Kiba looking at her.

That's where they are now. In chemistry class. Their last class of the day. And it was Friday as well. So even more better. Orochimaru was their teacher. And Hayley didn't care for him very much. He was shall I say creepy. We all have creepy teachers. There's no lie there.

"Ok class; that is it for notes. Now for Monday I want those four pages in your word book done. And in your workbook I want the six pages done. Have a good weekend." Orochimaru said slyly.

Everyone groaned; class was over. And they didn't even have time to start their homework. Because Orochimaru was talking the whole time. Hayley banged her head on the table and groaned. Gaara, Neji, Hinata, looked at her.

"What is it now Hayley?" Hinata asked gathering her things and standing up.

"How am I suppose to do all that homework when I don't even get it. I mean come on-"

"I lost." Neji said getting up and walking away.

"God damnit." Hayley said pounding her fist onto the table. "I lost too."

"We all did." Naruto said hopping over the table and landing next to Hayley.

Hayley sighed and backed up her things and walked out with everyone but Kiba. He was waiting for the chick he doesn't even know the name too. Hayley had her arms crossed and was looking at the ground.

"You know if you keep staring at the ground as you walk; you're bond to run into something." Naruto said.

Hayley punched him in the arm. "Shut up Naruto. You're an asshole."

"Big words coming from a small girl." Naruto said laughing and pretending to run ahead.

"Fuck you Naruto Uzumaki. I could take your ass anywhere anytime." Hayley said.

"Ooo them sound like fightin' words." Naruto joked.

"I bet Hayley could take your ass down Naruto." Neji said casually.

Naruto stopped walking and turned around to face everyone. "I highly doubt it." he said.

"I don't know Naruto. I mean look at those muscles." Sasuke said grabbing Hayley's arm and poking her muscles.

Hayley took her arm back and kept walking. "I would watch your back Uzumaki."

"Your on Hill. I warn you." Naruto said walking off with Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara. They had band practice.

* * *

So Hinata and Hayley walked back to their dorm. Having small talk here and there. Hinata said that they all were going out tonight. And was wondering if Hayley would like to come.

"I would; but the homework Orochimaru assigned. Yeah; that will take me twenty years. So no thanks. I'm going to work on my homework." Hayley said sighing.

"What?! Homework on a Friday night? Come on Hayley; take a break from homework and come out. You don't even have to stay the whole time. You can have some pop then you can leave." Hinata said. She was almost begging Hayley to come.

"I don't know Hinata. It will be awkward being around Kiba. Since he is like totally over me and moved on. When I just realized that I like him. Which sucks major donkey balls." Hayley said crossing her arms with her chemistry text book.

Hinata put an arm around Hayley's shoulders. "Come on hun. He's just a man whore. He is just missing out on something really great. Though I do suggest that if you need help with chemistry. Is to talk to Kiba. He can help you. He is like a super genius in that class." Hinata said.

Hayley sighed and glanced over her shoulder. Kiba was sucking face with that blonde chick. She sighed and looked forward. "I would but he is sucking face with that blonde."

Hinata looked too and shook her head. "God he is a man whore."

"That just makes me like him more." Hayley said.

"Honey you really do have problems." Hinata said laughing.

"You didn't have to tell me twice." Hayley laughed too.

* * *

It was around seven and Hinata and Hayley were getting ready to go out. Hayley was driving by herself. Since she was going to leave early. Hayley just finished getting dressed. Hinata left to go brush her teeth. Hayley had on some comfy skinny jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt. Her hair was up in a pony tail.

Hayley sat down on her bed and waited for Hinata to return. But there was a knock on she got up and answered it. Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Sino, Shikamaru, Temari, Choji, Kankuro were outside her door. Staring at her and blinking.

"Uh; can I help you?" Hayley asked opening her door more.

"Are you and Hinata ready yet?" Kankuro asked.

"What about me?"

They turn to see Hinata walking toward them with her tooth brush and tooth paste. She walked into her dorm and dropped off her things then walked out.

"Ok; so they are ready. Let's go get drunk man!" Kankuro said walking off.

"Settle down you drunken idiot." Temari said walking after her brother.

Hayley shook her head. She closed their door and locked it. Walking after everyone. Kiba had his phone out and was texting. Naruto was looking over his shoulder to see who he was texting. "Who you texting?" Naruto said.

Apparently that scared the shit out of Kiba. Because he turned and smacked Naruto across the face and leaped backwards. He leaped right into Hayley. Who hit the wall and Kiba was still leaning against her. "Naruto you asshole." Kiba said stepping forward and turning to look at Hayley. Who was holding her chest.

"You ok?" Kiba asked.

"No; you hit my boobs." Hayley said still holding them.

"I can rub them if you want." Kankuro said smirking.

"I think I will pass." she said walking past them.

She caught up with Hinata and walked with her. They got to the parking lot. Hayley got into her car and waited for everyone to find out who is riding with who. Hayley was flipping through her CD's. Not knowing which to listen too. When there was a tap on her window. She sighed and pushed the window button and her window went down. Hinata was at her window. She was rubbing the back of her head.

"Is it alright if I ride with you? I know you're not going to stay long but I just don't feel like riding with any of them at the moment." Hinata said smiling.

Hayley smiled and unlocked her doors. "Sure; come on in."

Hinata went to the other side and got in. when she got in and buckled in. Hayley took off to the bar with everyone following her. Hayley didn't really say much. Hinata was looking through Hayley's CD's. But she wanted to ask Hayley something.

"Uh Hayley." Hinata began.

"Yes Hinata." Hayley said.

"Uh…well…I was curious to know. How _much_ do you like Kiba?"

Hayley sighed and looked at the rode. "A lot. He's a funny guy. And I fall for funny guys. It's one of my weaknesses." Hayley said.

"Kiba's an idiot. I told him not to give up on you. I said just give the girl time. I think he scared you a little and she just didn't know how to act or say or do. But he wouldn't listen. But I have this feeling that he isn't over you just yet. He still likes you. Kiba just doesn't want anyone to know that he still does." Hinata said.

"You really think so?" Hayley asked. She was almost happy to hear that.

Hinata smiled and nodded her head.

* * *

Everyone pulled into the bar's parking lot and got out. They gathered around someone's car and talked for a bit. Then headed for inside. When they reached inside; Boys Like Girls song The Great Escape was playing. As soon as they were all inside. Everyone split up. Sasuke wondered somewhere on his own. Kiba went to find his girl toy. And the girls went to find a booth. And the rest of the boys went to get drinks.

Hayley slid in the booth; on the corner and Hinata sat next to her. Ino sat on her left. Hayley was having some small talk with Ino. Asking her about Broadway and what not.

"I would so come and watch you if you make it to Broadway." Hayley said smiling.

Ino put a hand over her heart and smiled. "Aw how sweet. And if you become a famous rock star. I would come see you." Ino said smiling.

They both laughed. The boys came back with drinks for them. Of course Kankuro had his own ten beers. He looks rather funny walking over there with a tray full of beers just for him. Hayley rolled her eyes and grabbed a beer from Choji. As Hayley grabbed her beer. She caught a glimpse of Kiba and what's her face dancing. She could feel her grip on her beer tighten. Realizing what she was doing; she set her beer down and stared at it.

_Man this sucks._ Hayley thought.

It's been an hour since they got there. Everyone was all happy if you know what I mean. Kiba and the girl joined them not to long ago. Hayley would look at whoever was talking or her beer. But no one knew that she was texting Temari secretly. Hayley felt her phone vibrate. She took it out and read it.

Hayley and Temari have been talking about Kiba. Yes, they have been talking about Kiba. And how Hayley was going to leave now. She really needed to get her homework done.

Temari -**why don't you just ask Kiba for help on your chemistry. He's a fucking genius**.-

Hayley -**I would; but I don't know if I want too. I should; but I'm not going too**.-

Temari -**stop being a baby and ask him like tomorrow or something. I mean it woman. Or I'm going to beat you senseless. Lol**.-

Hayley -**lol. I bet you would. Well I'm going to leave now**.-

Hayley put her phone away and looked up. Temari was looking at her; Hayley just shrugged. "Ok everyone; I am leaving you know. I will talk to you tomorrow." she said.

Everyone on her right got out so Hayley could get free. "Peace out babe." Naruto said doing the peace sign. Hayley just smiled.

"See ya later hun." Hinata said giving Hayley a hug. Hayley hugged back then let go.

"I don't see why you have to leave. But whatever floats your boat." Kankuro said finishing his tenth beer.

"I am not going to repeat myself." Hayley said. She took her keys out and looked at everyone last time.

"See ya Hill."

Hayley looked at see Kiba said that. "Later skater." she said laughing.

He chuckled and held his hand in the air. Hayley gave him a high five then turned and walked out of the club. Everyone went back to talking again. Sasuke came back from where ever he disappeared to in the beginning. He slid in next to Naruto. Everyone looked at him.

"Where have you been mister?" Naruto asked putting an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke pushed his arm off and shook his head. "Next Friday night; we are playing. I got us a gig here. The guy was cool about us playing here." Sasuke said.

"**WOOHOO**!" Naruto said throwing his arms into the air.

Sasuke rubbed his right ear. Because Naruto yelled a little too loud. Kiba was smirking. Neji and Gaara nodded.

"Well we are just going to have to come here and watch you guys perform." Ino said.

Everyone started talking about next Friday night. And how cool and fun it is going to be. And how they can't wait.

* * *

Hayley was at her desk staring at her notes. She has been for an hour now. And was getting no where. She really didn't understand this stuff. Normally she does ok at chemistry but not this time.

Hayley closed her book and sighed. "I am never going to get this, unless…" Hayley said.

Hayley looked at her phone. Thinking that maybe she could call and ask Kiba for help. But he was probly drunk and having a good time with that girl. So she pushed that thought out of her head. She got up and grabbed her things to go take a shower. Then walked out to shower then go to bed.

* * *

It was nearing midnight and everyone was still partying hard. Almost everyone was on the dance floor dancing it up. Shaking their booty or just dance like a complete idiot. Like Naruto, Kankuro, Lee, and Kiba. Making fools of themselves. But they care. Nope.

Temari and Hinata were still at the table with Gaara, Neji and Shino. Temari saw the girl Kiba came with was sucking face with some other guy. She smirked and got up, she headed over to Kiba and pulled him to the side.

"Temari what are you doing?" he asked.

Temari smacked Kiba along side his head. His hands went to his head and held it. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For hurting Hayley."

"How did I hurt Hayley? I liked her but she did not like me back. So I moved on." Kiba said rubbing his head.

Temari smacked him again. "No; that is where you're wrong. See; you scared Hayley. The way you were like all over her. She told me that she was not use to that. So she did not know if she liked it or not. So she needed time to think you dumb fuck. And now that you don't like her anymore. Hayley likes you now…a lot. I mean _a lot_." Temari said.

Temari could have sworn she seen a smile creeping to Kiba's lips. She sighed. "Are you serious?" Kiba asked.

"Dead. Now she doesn't like being around you. Because you don't like her." Temari said.

Kiba's jaw dropped open. Temari smirked then looked at Barbie. She was still making out with a guy. "Oh; and Barbie. She's making out with a guy right now."

Temari grabbed Kiba's jaw and turned his head. And indeed; he did see Barbie making out with some random guy. He pulled out his phone. Texted then did something else then put his phone away.

"What the hell did you just do?"

"I told Barbie that we are through. And I deleted her number." Kiba said.

"Ok; tomorrow. If I was you; I wouldn't go anywhere. You'll either get a phone call or a knock on your door." Temari said smirking.

"From who?" Kiba asked rather confused.

"She will be asking for help with her chemistry." was all Temari said before she walked off.

Kiba stood there thinking for a minute. Then it hit him square in the head. _Hayley._ Kiba thought.

He made his way back to the booth. All smiling and shit. But then sat down and drank himself sober.


	8. So Much For Homework

**A/N -evil laugh- i love love love love this story. and i hope you all do too. i dont know because i havent gotten any reviews. which makes me kind of sad. but i guess this story doesnt fancy you. here is another. enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i asked K. Masashi if i could have kiba. but he said he would give me orochimaru instead. i ran away screaming my head off. -hides in corner-**

* * *

It was Saturday morning; Friday nights drinking turning into a hang over. So many people sleeping in. not wanting to get up. Hayley was not one of those. She was already up; it was around ten in the morning. Hinata was still sound asleep. Hayley was sitting on her bed; debating in her head. Basically arguing with herself in her head.

Hayley was deciding if she wanted to go ask Kiba for help on her chem homework or not. Part of her really wanted to go ask Kiba. So she can get help but mainly she wanted to see Kiba. The other part of her is saying no he is probly asleep. She was torn in two.

Hayley got up and walked over to her window. Looking out; people walking around or pulling out of the student parking lot. She sighed and turned around. Walking over to her bed; she slipped her backpack on. Stuffed her keys into her pocket. Grabbed her phone and excited her dorm quietly. Not wanting to wake Hinata up.

"I think I will have breakfast. And after breakfast I will decide if I want to go see if Kiba is awake." Hayley mumbled to herself.

She walked into the elevator and hit the one button. The doors closed and the elevator went down. She was still staring at the floor while biting her finger.

"But what if he is still asleep. I don't want to wake him up. Because then I will feel bad. Oh man what should I do." Hayley mumbled again.

The doors opened and Hayley stepped out. She walked into the cafeteria and grabbed some breakfast and sat down at a table. Hayley ate in silence. It's not like there was anyone there to talk too. They were asleep with hangovers. Hayley finished eating then; then threw her garbage away and left. She took the elevator to the second floor. Praying that Kiba was still asleep.

* * *

Kiba was awake. He has been since nine. He was playing his video games. What a surprise right? He took chasers last night. They help people not get hangovers. And he was glad of it. Because he drank a lot last night. Probly more than everyone put together. Kankuro drank about the same.

Kiba sighed and set his controller down and turned off the TV and playstation2. "I need a shower." he said to his self.

He got up and grabbed his towel. Along with new boxers and gym shorts. Then grabbing his keys he exited his room. Walking down the hall to the bathroom. Everyone on his floor was still asleep. Which doesn't surprise him. But he thinks that the two rooms on either side of his room are empty. Because he hasn't seen or heard anyone enter them. Not like Kiba cares. He likes not having neighbors.

While Kiba was showering. He was thinking about Hayley. He was smirking to himself. Just that Hayley really, really, really likes him. He thought it was rather funny and cute at the same time. He was thinking about maybe giving her a call. Seeing if she wanted to go get some coffee or something. Maybe just go for a walk and talk. Then he can work his magic on her. Which wont take long or he doesn't need too. Since Hayley already likes him.

* * *

Hayley was slowing walking to Kiba's dorm room. She was still debating if she still wanted to go. '_Who am I kidding. Of course I want to go see him.'_ Hayley thought.

When Hayley got to Kiba's dorm room. She stood outside his door. Hayley didn't heard anything coming from inside. _'Is he still asleep?'_ Hayley thought.

Hayley raised her fist slowly and was about to knock. That was until. "Hayley?"

Hayley heard her name and jumped. She turned to where she heard her name come, clutching her shirt where he heart is. She was breathing kind if hard a little. Only because she was scared shitless.

Hayley saw Kiba standing there looking at her. He had a towel over his head. And some clothes in his left hand. His keys in his right. He walked up to her and stood next to her. Hayley shook her head and stepped back a little.

"What are you doing here Hayley?" Kiba asked unlocking his door then stepping in. Leaving the door open for Hayley to walk in.

Hayley stuttered a little then she slowly walked in. Standing in the door way; with her arms crossed. Hayley's eyes were scanning Kiba's body. Because he was only in gym shorts. He had a six pack and was nicely toned all over. Hayley was really liking what she was seeing. _'If only.'_ Hayley thought.

Kiba looked over his shoulder and saw Hayley looking at the ground. He smiled softly. "You can come in you know Hayley. Unless you want to stand in the doorway." he said turning around.

His eyes looked Hayley over. _'God damnit; she's a fuckin' cutie.'_ Kiba thought.

Hayley had on some black skinny jeans, her black and white checkered vans slip on, and a dark teal and black checkered lose fitting t-shirt. Hayley also had her hair pulled back into a pony. Stray hairs falling out; her bangs covering her face. _'Damnit; I just want to walk over there and kiss the fuck out of her. But I cant. I gotta work my magic.'_ Kiba thought.

Hayley walked in; she closed the door. Kiba walked over to his desk. Sitting down and turning his laptop on. Hayley walked over to his bed and sat down. She was surprised it was made; Kiba looked like the kind of guy who doesn't like making his bed. Hayley took off her backpack and sat that next to her. Kiba looked at her; Hayley felt him looking at her. She lifted her head and looked at him.

"You never answered my question." he said turning his attention back to his computer.

"I was wondering if you could help me with chem?" Hayley asked; she was still looking at him.

Kiba wasn't facing Hayley. But he was smirking. "I can't; I'm stupid." he joked,

Hayley heard the joking in his voice. Her face was like 'you liar'. "You're such a bad liar Kiba. Good god." Hayley said grabbing one of his pillows and chucking it at him.

Of course Kiba didn't think she would throw something at him. So the pillow hitting him totally caught him off guard. "Ah! What the-" Kiba said. He looked at Hayley who was laughing.

"Brat." he said hitting her on the thighs then her back then her head. Hayley tried grabbing the pillow from him. But was not doing a very good job. Then Kiba stopped and turned his attention back to his laptop.

Hayley sat up and held his pillow to her chest. "Well will you?" she asked.

Kiba rolled his head toward Hayley and smiled. It was the cutest smile she has ever seen on a guy. Hayley bit down on her bottom lip. _'Don't lean forward and kiss him; don't lean forward and kiss. Remember he has a girlfriend.'_ Hayley thought.

"I guess." he said rolling his head back to his laptop screen.

Hayley got out her chem crap and scooted back so her back was against the wall. Kiba was standing up while looking at his computer screen. Then walked over and laid next to Hayley. "Alright; what don't you get." he said; he was laying on his side. His head being propped up by his right arm.

Hayley opened her word book and work book. Along with the regular chem book. "I don't get anything that Orochimaru assigned." Hayley said.

Kiba sighed and took her word book from her and read over it. "Come on Hayley; this is easy." he said setting it down. "got a pen?"

Kiba grabbed her work book too. "Here." Hayley said giving him a pen.

Kiba took it and started writing something in her work book. Hayley watched him. "Ok; so." Kiba began. He started to explain everything to Hayley. Slowly and easy. Easy enough for her to understand…or hopefully.

Hayley paid close attention to what Kiba was telling her.

* * *

Hayley was laying on Kiba's bed doing her homework. Kiba let her try some on her own. While he looked up cheat codes for a game of his. Kiba was at his desk scanning his computer screen. Hayley's head as by the end of his bed. They haven't spoken much since Kiba let her try some on her own. But there was something Hayley want to ask Kiba…badly.

_'I should ask him.'_ Hayley thought.

"Kiba." she said.

"Hn?" he asked not looking at her.

"Will your girlfriend be mad that I'm over?" Hayley asked.

Kiba chuckled. "I don't have a girlfriend anymore. I broke up with her last night."

Hayley felt her sprit lift up. That maybe there was still hope. "How come?"

"Because I saw her making out with another guy." he said smirking. "why do you want to know?"

"Oh nothing; I just didn't want you to get in trouble." Hayley said tapping her pencil. Kiba smirked. "um…is this right?"

Hayley handed Kiba her work book. Kiba took it and sat back in his chair. He had a rolly chair. He had one hand on the top of his head; the other holding her work book. Hayley was waiting for him to say something. _'Did I mess up that bad? Or am I that bad?'_ Hayley thought.

"Uh Kiba." she said.

Kiba did nothing. Hayley scoot forward more so she could grab her work book. She tried pulling it way but Kiba lowered it. "You said that you needed my help. It looks like you don't." he said.

"Come on Kiba give me back my work book." Hayley said trying to get her book back and not fall off the bed. Kiba was just smirking.

"Why did you need my help again?" he asked. Having fun playing with Hayley.

"I didn't get it before. But you explained it better to me and I think now I get it." she said grabbing her book and pulling it back. She kind of yanked to hard, because she dragged Kiba with her.

Kiba landed on top of her. Straddling her; Hayley's hands were above her head. Kiba hand on holding onto the book and the other next to Hayley's head. They were staring at each other. Hayley was breathing a little hard; only because she was trying to get her book back.

Their eyes locking with one another._ 'Don't kiss him don't kiss him.'_ Hayley thought.

_'Come on Kiba, kiss her kiss her.'_ Kiba thought. 'It isn't hard; come on. Now or never.'

Kiba's free hand slowly went to Hayley's cheek and caressed it. Her proclein skin glowing beautifully. Kiba slowly started bending forward. He took her glasses off and set them on his nightstand. Hayley let him do it; she closed her eyes. Feeling his lips on her neck. Sent shivers down her back.

Kiba lightly kissed up Hayley's neck. His hand that was holding onto her book; he let go. And came down. His hands went into Hayley's hair. Gripping it slightly but not to hard. Hayley's hand stayed above her head. She kept her eyes closed.

What happened next is what Hayley has been waiting for. Kiba's lips made it to her's. Both of their lips connected and didn't part. The kiss was full of passion and lust. Hayley opening her mouth and Kiba's tongue slipping in. Hayley let her book go and cupped Kiba's face. Turning her head to one side to get in Kiba's mouth more. Hayley never thought that making out with Kiba would be this good. She just couldn't get enough.

Kiba's hands let Hayley's hair go and moved down to her waist. Stopping there and staying there. His thumbs sneaking under her shirt. Hayley gripped Kiba's hair. Kiba broke away and kissed down to Hayley's neck. Sucking lightly here and there. Trying desperately to find her weak spot. Hayley was breathing hard; trying to get some air.

Hayley held Kiba close to her as he sucked on her neck. She closed her yes; Kiba smirked against her neck. He knew he was getting close to her weak spot. He could feel her tensing up. And then Hayley flinched. Kiba stopped sucking. "Jackpot." he said slyly.

Hayley looked at him. "You work fast." she said pushing him over onto his back and straddling him now. His hands rested on her thighs. Hayley bent down and kissed his neck. Sucking on his; trying to find his weak spot. And leaving him something in return. Kiba smirked and rubbed her thighs. Kiba was smirking to himself.

_'Hayley will never find my weak-'_

Just then Kiba flinched and Hayley stopped sucking. She looked up and smirked at Kiba. "Jackpot." she said.

Kiba smirked. "I lost." he said.

"Me too." she said.

"Good." Kiba said cupping her face. He pulled her up toward him and kissed her again. Her mouth was open so his tongue went in. He pushed Hayley onto her side; along with himself.

His hand rested on her waist. Hayley's rested on his chest. She was having more fun giving him hickeys. But making out with him was pretty good too. Kiba broke away and started kissing down her; stopping at her shirt and sighing. But then continued to suck on her neck.

"Kiba." Hayley attempted to say.

"Hn?"

"What is this all for?" she asked. Feeling her breath getting caught in the back of her throat.

Kiba stopped sucking on her neck. He looked at her; then pushed her hair out of her face. "Because I know you like me. And well….I like you." he said giving her a kiss on the lips.

Hayley smiled and kissed him back. "How did you know that I liked you?"

Kiba smirked. "A little bird told me."

"Did this little bird happen to have the name of Temari?" Hayley asked.

Kiba smirked more. "Yup."

"She is so dead." Hayley said. She was about to get up. But Kiba pulled her back down and hugged her.

"Oh no; I don't think so honey. You are not leaving me right now. We are having awesome making out right now. And you are not leaving in the middle of it. Nor are you leaving until you will be my girlfriend." Kiba said nuzzling Hayley's neck.

Hayley smirked and lifted his chin with her finger. "Oh darn. Looks like I gotta spend a good amount of time with you." she joked.

"I know; sucks right." he said.

They both smirked then attacked each others lips. Lip locking and making out like there is no tomorrow. In away Hayley was mad at Temari for telling Kiba. But then happy she did. Because now they were a "thing". If Temari didn't tell Kiba. They wouldn't be a "thing". So Hayley doesn't know yet. If she hates or loves Temari.

Hayley broke away panting; same with Kiba. They looked at each other.

"What is it?" Kiba asked.

"No one will know of this. Don't tell anyone." Hayley said.

"Hayley-"

"Kiba; I'm serious."

"They will figure it out by the way I come up and hug you and kiss you. Give you more hickeys then one should have. How I will come randomly and make out with you." Kiba said.

"Then don't do those things. Only behind closed doors."

"What about the hickeys on your neck right now?" Kiba asked.

"Guess I will be wearing hoodies." Hayley said.

Kiba smirked. "You can't hide those things. Show them off."

"People will think I'm a whore Kiba. So no." Hayley said.

"I'll make you show them off." Kiba said attacking her neck. But then went back to shoving his tongue down her throat.

_'Man, I am a whore, fuck.'_ Kiba thought.


	9. Two Hearts Come Together

**A/N im just going to post all the chapters to this story. people will find it eventually. so i give up. but i do hope you all are liking this story.**

**disclaimer: my head hurts to much to think of something. they're not mine, they're K. Masashi's.**

* * *

So much for doing chem homework. Hayley and Kiba were to busy trying to shove each others tongues down the others throat. Both completely forgetting about the homework. Other things were on their minds. But neither of them didn't mind.

Hayley was laying on her back. Kiba had a hand on her side; his hand was half way up her shirt. But Hayley kept pushing his hand back down. His hand would find it's way back up. Hayley doesn't even know how long they have been laying here, long enough for them to make up the two weeks they didn't do anything.

_Rain, rain go away. Come again another day._

"Shit." Hayley said pulling away and reaching for her phone.

She pushed Kiba onto his back and rolled on him. Reaching for her phone that was on the nightstand. Kiba continued to suck on her neck. Praying that Hayley would give in and take her shirt off. Nope; she pushed his head away. And answered her phone.

"Hello?" Hayley asked pushing Kiba away again.

"_Hey Hayley; what are you doing?"_

"Oh hey there Hinata. Not much; just at Kiba's. He is trying to help me with my chem homework. And it is not going god. I'm still confused. So what are you up?"

"_Not much; me, Temari and Tenten are at the café across the street. I was calling to see if you wanted to join us. But if you're busy with homework-"_

"No, no. I will come. I think I need to take a break from homework. I just have to go drop my backpack off and grab a hoodie. Kiba's dorm is fucking cold. And so now I'm cold as hell." Hayley said stroking Kiba's cheek.

"_Ok; I will see you in like ten minutes. Bye Hayley."_

"Bye Hinata." Hayley said. She pressed end and closed her phone.

"You're leaving me?" Kiba asked rubbing her sides.

"Yeah; going to go hang out with the girls at the café." Hayley said getting up. But only to be pulled back down.

Kiba wrapped his arms around Hayley and snuggled into her. "You're not going anywhere missy." he said kissing her neck then snuggling into her.

Hayley sighed and smiled. She hugged him back. "Come on Kiba; I can come back later or we can go out later." she said giving him one last kiss.

Kiba sighed and let her go. "Fine; I can make you come back." he said.

"How?" Hayley asked.

"By keeping your backpack." he said.

Hayley laughed and smiled. "Fine; you're such a dork. I will _have _to come back now." Hayley said giving him a kiss.

Kiba kissed back and smiled. Hayley opened the door then walked out. Closing it behind her. She smiled as she walked to her dorm to get a hoodie. Once the door closed Kiba pumped his fists into the air.

"Fuck yeah." he said.

He laid back with his hands behind his head. Smirking to himself. Then he shot up; jumped off his bed. Threw on the closest shirt he had near him. Shoved his keys and wallet into his pocket. Then bolted out his door. Slamming it behind him.

* * *

Hayley was crossing the street to get to the Café. She could see Hinata, Temari, and Tenten sitting at a table by the window. She smiled and opened the door. The girls looked at her and smiled. "Hey there stranger. How did Kiba tutoring go?" Tenten asked.

Hayley said. "Let's just say he was more into his video games then helping me." Hayley said walking up to the counter and ordering a latte. She got it then walked over and sat down with the girls.

"He is obsessed with his video games.' Temari said slurping his smoothie.

"Do you think you guys can help me?" Hayley asked.

"Fer sure honey." Hinata said smiling.

Hayley smiled. "Now I just need to get my backpack back from Kiba. He wouldn't give it to me. So I gave up and left; because I didn't want to keep you fine ladies waiting." Hayley said.

They all laughed and talked about random shit like they always do.

* * *

Kiba was walking down the sidewalk to somewhere. Smirking to himself as he walked. He was on a mission to somewhere. He was going to embarrass someone and it was going to be very funny. He knew that she was would beat the shit out of him. But it was so worth it.

The Café came into view. He could see Hayley, Temari, Hinata, and Tenten sitting at a table near a window. He smirked and crossed the street. Opening the front door; and walking in.

"Oh hey there Kiba." Temari said smirking.

He smirked back. Hayley heard Temari say his name. she froze. _'Oh my god; he wouldn't.'_ Hayley thought.

"Come join us." Hinata said.

Hayley was about to turn so look at Kiba but to late. Kiba grabbed her head and spun her around and out of her chair and into his arms. His lips crashing down onto her's. Slipping his tongue in. by nature Hayley made out with him back. She just couldn't stop.

Hinata, Temari, and Tenten both had shocked looks on their faces. But all of them smirking. Kiba's arms snaked around Hayley's waist; pulling her closer to him. Hayley knew that this would not end well for her. Either Kiba will pull her away to his room again. Or Hinata, Temari, and Tenten will start giving her shit. Either way; she can't win.

"Hot damn; get a room you two. Jeez." Temari joked.

They both broke away. Hayley as red as a tomato; Kiba smirking all cocky and shit. Hayley sat down. Put her hood up and her head hit the table. Kiba grabbed a chair and sat down next to Hayley. He had an arm around the back of her chair.

"So you two _finally _are together. Good god; I thought that you two were never going to get together." Hinata said sipping her smoothie.

"I agree." Tenten said.

"Well Kiba was stupid and gave up on poor Hayley here. When he just had to give her like a week. To get use to how fast Kiba comes onto people." Hinata said.

"Hey now Hinata; that's not very nice." Kiba said.

"Bite me." Hinata said rolling her eyes. "ow! I was just kidding you retard."

"I wouldn't put it past him." Temari said.

"That's right." Kiba said rubbing Hayley's back. "baby why are you hiding your beautiful face?"

He pulled her hood back. But Hayley held onto it. "Because; let go." Hayley said. But Kiba tickled her side and her hands went to her side. And Kiba pulled her hood down. Everyone was smiling at her.

"What are you smiling about?" Hayley asked.

"You and Kiba look so cute together. That's all." Hinata said smiling.

Hayley felt her cheeks get all hot. Kiba was still rubbing her back smiling also. Hayley's head hit Kiba's shoulder. He kissed her head and took a drink of her latte.

"So what should we do tonight?" Temari asked.

"Let's go to the club again. Last night was fun." Tenten said.

"Oh fuck yeah. Fuck, we have to go tonight, fuck." Kiba said.

"Kiba how many times do you say fuck in one sentence?" Temari asked.

"Fuck I don't know. Fuck. Fuck." Kiba said. Hayley shook her head.

"Now we know what he thinks about." Hayley said.

"Hey! Hayley is back from her embarrassment." Kiba said hugging her. Hayley hugged back.

"Ok; so we're going to the club then. Now we just got to see who else we can drag along." Tenten said taking her phone out and flipping through her numbers.

"And we will need to keep an eye on Kiba and Hayley. To make sure Kiba doesn't end up doing _something _to Hayley." Hinata said eyeing Kiba suspiciously.

Kiba put an arm around Hayley. "What are you guys talking about. I don't have _thoughts _about Hayley and me." he said slyly.

Hayley cocked her head and looked up at Kiba. "Um, maybe I should of said no." Hayley said pushing his arm off her shoulder.

Everyone busted out laughing. "We told you he was a horny asshole." Temari said.

They all laughed again. "Ok; come on let's go harass everyone to come out tonight." Temari said getting up. Hinata Tenten and Hayley did the same. Kiba saw them stand and stand too.

"I think Hayley should go to my room and get her bag. And I will follow." Kiba said smirking.

"**GOOD GOD KIBA**!" Tenten shouted.

They all looked at Kiba. "What?" Kiba asked.

"Look at your neck. You look like a fucking leopard." Tenten said.

Kiba smirked and looked at Hayley. Then everyone's eyes went to Hayley. She turned beat red. "What?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Damn girl; you're a leech." Temari said.

"Well look at my neck." Hayley said pulling her hoodie off and showing her girlfriends her neck.

"Fuck Kiba. I think you're worse than Hayley." Hinata said.

"What can I say. I like tasting her neck." Kiba said putting an arm around Hayley's shoulders.

Hayley rolled her eyes; along with everyone else. They all gathered up their things then walked out. Kiba and Hayley holding hands. While Hinata held Hayley's other hand. Kiba kept telling her to lay off his girlfriend. And Hinata shot back that they _were _roommates. So she could hold Hayley's hand if she wanted too. Hayley just kept shaking her head.

'_This will be a very interesting night.'_ Hayley thought.

* * *

Wow, was all you could really say right now. Everyone was at the club again. Everyone was a drunken fool right now. Expect for the people that were driving all the drunken fools home. Hayley and Kiba were among the drunken people. But hey; as long as they were having a good time. It was all right, right?

Well they thought so. Hayley was in the middle of the dance floor with Kiba, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Kankuro, and Lee. They were all dancing around like assholes. But were having a total blast.

Hayley was dancing with Hinata. Just having a good time. Kiba was doing stupid moves that would make Hayley laugh so hard. That she would have to stop dancing to check her breath. But also through out the night so far. Kiba and Hayley would find a wall to lean against and make out and what not.

Kiba grabbed Hayley's hand and pulled her out of the crowd and off to the side. Hayley followed; wondering what was wrong with Kiba. They got to a wall. And Kiba grabbed Hayley's hands. He leaned. "Why don't we head out. I don't want to drink so much to where I punk tomorrow." he said.

"Yeah you are right. Let's do that." Hayley said giving him a kiss.

Kiba smiled and lead her to the door and out to his car. They both were drunk. It didn't matter who drove. But Kiba did since he did drive like he was sober. They got in, and Kiba drove away. They held hands; Hayley rested her head on the window.

"You ok babe?" Kiba asked kissing her hand.

"Yeah; just want to get home and sleep." Hayley said yawning.

"I know what you mean." Kiba said. "hey; why don't you spend the night with me."

"Ok; I didn't feel like going up to me dorm and trying to unlock the fucking door. God knows I couldn't be able to do it." Hayley said laughing.

Kiba smiled and looked straight ahead. "You can borrow a pair of shorts and shirt. And I have a big bed. So it will be nice and comfy." Kiba said. Hayley smiled.

* * *

They were walking to the elevator; hand in hand. Hayley resting her head on Kiba's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. The door opened and they were on the second floor. They walked out and stumbled to Kiba's dorm room. Kiba unlocked his door; they walked in. he laid down on his bed. Hayley went to his closet and got a pair of shorts for her and Kiba. Then grabbed one of his shirts to where to bed.

"Here, put those on your drunken fool." Hayley said tossing a pair of shorts at Kiba.

"Ah what the fuck." Kiba said holding up the shorts. He put his head back down and closed his eyes.

Hayley changed into the shorts and shirt she grabbed. Then walked over and crawled next to Kiba. Who was still in his street clothes. "Are you to drunk to change?" Hayley asked stroking Kiba's hair.

"Pretty much. I think I am going to pass out in y clothes." Kiba said.

"Here; I will help you." Hayley said getting up. She pulled Kiba's sock off. Or attempted too. She was drunk as well. So it was hard undressing someone else.

She unbuttoned his pants and pulled those down. Then took his shirt off. She pulled his shorts up. "There; you're in your pajamas." she said laying down next to him.

"Thanks babe." he said. Kiba wrapped his arms around Hayley. Pulling her closer. Hayley snuggled into him.

"Night babe." Kiba said kissing her.

"Night hun."

They got comfy next to one another. Then they drifted off into sleep.


	10. Drugs, Sex, Rock & Roll

**A/N um i dont really have anyting to tell you all right now. or not anything i can think of at the moment. oh! kiba's ring tone of Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace. And Hayley's is Rain by Breaking Benjamin. i forgot to tell you all her's. last chapter. oops. :sweatdrop:**

**disclaimer: they're not mine. even if i did take them. K. Masashi would sue me. but all he would get is my 5 birds, my dog, and my 3 fish tanks. he can have my birds and fishies. BUT I WONT GIVE UP MY DOG!**

* * *

The next morning was killer. Hayley laid there in Kiba's bed trying to fall back asleep; of course she has been trying to the past hour. Kiba was already up; he was at his laptop. Looking something up on the web. Hayley really didn't feel like getting up. Hangovers are not her friend. They are her enemy; they are for everyone. For everyone who drinks and has fun.

Kiba was sitting at his desk looking at his laptop screen. He was looking up cheat codes for this game he was playing right now. He got up before Hayley; he was up at nine. And it was noon now. But he knew that Hayley was up; and was just lying in his best trying to over come the hang over she has. He smart and took chasers before he started drinking. Kiba wasn't particular fond of hangovers.

Hayley grunted and rolled over onto her stomach. Her face facing the wall. Kiba looked over and smiled. He got up from where he was and walked over to Hayley. Kiba crawled in behind Hayley. Wrapping his arms around her and kissing her shoulder. "Morning sunshine." he said hugging her tighter.

Hayley smiled; she turned so she could hug Kiba back better. Kiba gave her a kiss then snuggled into her. "How is my lovely girlfriend this morning?" Kiba asked.

"Not bad actually; just really tired. I think I drank myself sober." Hayley said kissing Kiba's chest.

"That's good; though you drank a lot last night. No hangover?" he asked.

"Nope; none. Thank god." Hayley said smiling.

"That's good." he said kissing her forehead. "so what do you want to do today?"

"Finish my homework." Hayley said snuggling into Kiba more.

"Well besides that." he said wrapping his arms around her.

Hayley shrugged then sat up. She brought her knees up to her chest; hugging them then resting her chin on one. Kiba sat up too and looked at her. He wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her head.

"Something wrong Hayley?" Kiba asked.

"No; just tired and dreading that fact that I still have_ a lot_ of chem left to do." she said smiling. She turned to look at him. They kissed. Kiba pulled away and hugged her.

"Well; let's get ahead start on it right now. After words you're all to myself. No one can hang out with you or hug you today but me." he said pushing her down and hugging her.

Hayley laughed and hugged him back. "Well we wont get much done on your bed."

Hayley knew once that comment left her mouth; Kiba was going to smirk. When she looked at Kiba; yup, he was smirking. "Kiba!" she said pushing him off the bed.

"What? You said it not me." he said getting up and dropping Hayley's beg on his bed.

"Meany." Hayley said grabbing it.

"Oh yes; but you like it."

"The sad thing is I do."

* * *

ok, time skipping to Friday. Because I got some good ideas for it; and yeah. Bare with me and my skipping. It will get better I promise.

It was Friday; the weekend was beginning. Everyone happy that they can go out to the club and drink tonight. And Sasuke Naruto Kiba Neji and Gaara are playing at the club tonight.

"Kiba you're pacing again." Hayley said from her spot on Kiba's bed.

"I know I am. I'm just nervous that's all." he said stopping.

He looked at Hayley and sighed. Hayley got up and walked over to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed; Kiba placed his hands on Hayley's hip. "You'll do fine babe." Hayley said kissing him again.

"I know; just we never really played in a club before. Only in front of our friends." he said nuzzling Hayley's neck.

"Then pretend all those people are your friends. You need to relax a bit hun. Do you want a massage?" Hayley asked. She stroked Kiba's cheek.

Kiba smirked. "I cant think of another way of relaxing."

Hayley hit him then walked away. "Prev. Shit; I lost."

"Me too. Come on; let's go and relax at the club with everyone else." Kiba said grabbing his white studded belt.

"I have to go change out of these clothes. I'm not wearing these." Hayley said opening his door.

"You look fine hun." Kiba said grabbing his white tie. Kiba was wearing black girl jeans; you can see his colorful stripped boxers. He was also wearing a black button up shirt that was tight on him. He just wore his black skating shoes.

"I at least want to change my shirt." Hayley said walking out.

Kiba grabbed his guitar case and followed her. "But babe."

"I wont take long."

Kiba sighed and followed his girlfriend. Little did he know that tonight would change his life.

* * *

They were all at the club. Everyone was inside dancing having a good time expect Kiba. He was out behind the club. Getting some fresh air; because now he was shaking and couldn't stop. Man was he ever nervous. He was pacing back an forth like he was doing earlier in his room. He just couldn't seem to stop pacing. He was all worked up.

Kiba hardly noticed the other guy that was a few feet away from him; smoking a cigarette he was leaning against the wall. The guy would cast glances at Kiba here and there. Noticing how nervous he was.

"Dude, are you ok?" the man asked. Flicking some ashes off of his cigarette.

Kiba stopped; he turned to face where the voice came from. "Huh?" Kiba said.

The man walked over to Kiba; so they could see each other. "I said; dude are you ok?" the man asked again/

"Oh sorry; I'm just really nervous." Kiba said rubbing his hands together.

"I can tell. Why are you so nervous?"

"My band and I are playing tonight. And we never played in front of this many people before. So I'm really nervous and what not." Kiba said pacing again.

The other man nodded his head. "I see I see. The names Jay."

"Kiba." Kiba nodded.

"Listen; _looks around_ I know something that can make you relax. I mean it; you will forget that you were even nervous in the first place." Jay said; more in a whisper though.

Kiba looked at Jay. Kind of confused by what he meant. Kiba looked around. Leaned closer a little. "Like what?"

"Well; how long is it till you perform?"

"Two hours."

"Good; come with me. Or follow me. And don't worry; I'm not one of those pedos that like little boys. I'm twenty." Jay said shoving his hands into his pockets and walking away.

Kiba followed this man he just met. Jay lead him through the park and down a street. Kiba had his hands in his pockets now. He still didn't know where the hell he was going or what the hell Jay meant by he would relax with this. But he followed anyways.

They came to this house; walked up the drive way and stopped at the front door. Jay knocked and they stood there waiting. Kiba was about to open his mouth to say something. But the door opened. Kiba looked at the other man that was standing there. Kiba couldn't tell if the other man was drunk or high.

"Hey Jay what's going on?"

Jay and this man pounded fists. Kiba stood there with his hands in his pockets still. "My friend here is a little nervous. His band is playing at the club tonight. And I thought he could relax some." Jay said patting Kiba on the shoulder.

"Fuck yeah man; I can help. Come in man. I'm Jared." Jared said holding his fist out. Kiba pounded it with him and walked in. Jay followed.

"Ok come with me." Jared said walking past his living room. Which had other guys in it.

Jared opened this door that lead downstairs. Jared flipped on a light and walked off some where. There was a table and chairs; a couch with a TV; a pool table and other random junk in the room.

"You can sit down at the table." Jared said pointing to it.

So Kiba and Jay went and sat at the table. Kiba looked around the room. His leg started bouncing up and down rather fast. Jay noticed. "Dude Kiba; relax. It's ok; we're not going to kill you. I saw you come in with your girlfriend. You have a real good looking one. And I wouldn't kill you. Because you're lucky man." Jay said patting Kiba's shoulder again.

"Thanks man." Kiba said.

Jared came back out with a baggy and some other stuff Kiba couldn't make out. He sat down and dumped the things onto the table. Kiba saw a bag of marijuana; a bag of some powdered stuff. Needles, a bowl, lighter, a razor, spoon. Jared looked at Kiba and smiled.

"Welcome my friend; to the world of drugs. They make you happy." Jared said grabbing the bag of weed and bowl. He stuff the bowl and lit it up.

Jay grabbed the powdered stuff, needles, spoon, and other lighter. He held the bag up in front of Kiba. "This my friend; is known as heroin." Jay said. He took back the bag and opened it. Taking some powered stuff out.

Kiba grabbed the bag and looked at it. Then watched jay put the stuff in the spoon and flick the lighter underneath it. Watching the powder turn to liquid. Then Jay grabbed a needle and suck the stuff into the needle. Flicking it when he was done. Then Jay glanced at Kiba.

"All you do is insert this into your arm. And you will be all relaxed an shit for hours." Jay said.

Kiba swallowed hard; staring at the liquid._ 'I wont get addicted. Hayley or the other wont need to know this. It's not that big of a deal.'_ Kiba thought.

"So what do I do?" Kiba asked.

"You take your belt off. Belt it around your bicep; tap your forearm till a vein appears. Then stick the needle in. Pull some blood in then shove it out. Quickly taking your belt off." Jared said while he inhaled the weed.

"I'll help you dude." Jay said.

Kiba took his belt off and put around his bicep. Jay grabbed Kiba's arm; tapping it. A vein appeared. Then Jay stuck the needle in; pulling some blood out then pushing everything back into Kiba's arm.

Kiba's arm tensed; his whole body did. Kiba undid his belt quickly. He could feel the liquid spread through his body quickly. His arm felt like it was pumping; like his vein was going to pop out or something. He sort of liked this feeling; he started feeling relaxed and shit. Kiba sat back in his chair. Jay and Jared smiled.

"You like?" Jared asked.

Kiba looked at him and smiled. "I don't feel nervous anymore. This shit did work." Kiba said rubbing his arm.

"Here man; you'll like weed too." Jared said handing Kiba the bowl.

He took it; Jared told him what he needed to do. Kiba put his lips to the small hole that was open, then flicked the lighter. Holding the flame in the weed.

"Now inhale it dude." Jared said. Kiba did so. "take the lighter away and remove your mouth."

Kiba did and handed it back to Jared. "Now swallow the air to get the affect. Hold it then let it out." Jay said.

Kiba did as told then let it out. He shook his head and coughed real quick. Jared patted him on the back. "Good job my friend. You have mastered smoking weed and shootin' heroin." Jared said taking a hit of the bowl.

"You have time to kill. You can kill it with us." Jay said shooting heroin into his arm.

"I like you guys already; you're fucking bad ass." Kiba said.

"Dude; how fucked up are you?" Jared asked leaning forward to look at Kiba's eyes.

He looked at Kiba's eyes and sat back laughing. "Dude; you're fucked."

"I feel fucked." Kiba said sitting back; putting his hands on top of his head.

"What's your number man? I can give ya a holla when I get more shit or if you need more shit." Jared said taking his phone out. They all did. Swapping numbers.

So all three of them sat around that table for an hour or so. They were smoking weed and talkin' bull shit. Kiba was having a great time. A great time. Totally not nervous anymore.

* * *

"Dude; where the fuck is that dumbass?" Sasuke asked looking around the parking lot.

Him, Hayley, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, and Hinata were all standing out there looking for Kiba.

"Why didn't he call if he was going some where." Naruto said.

"Well he was really nervous earlier. I bet he went to go walk it off. I mean he was really nervous. I felt bad." Hayley said crossing her arms.

"I bet he did." Hinata said.

"Well I'll get his ass back here." Sasuke said taking his phone out and hit the speed dial.

_'Kiba where the fuck is your dumbass?'_ Sasuke thought.

* * *

Kiba was sitting at the table laughing and shit. Not paying attention to the time. When all of a sudden his phone went off.

**_So What If You Can See, The Dark Inside Of Me_**

Kiba jumped almost a mile high. He took his phone out. "Uh hello?" he said; rubbing his eyes.

_"Dude! Where the fuck are you? We go on in a half an hour."_ Sasuke said on the other line.

"**OH SHIT**! I totally was not paying attention to the time. Oh my god; my bad. I went on along walk to settle my nervous. Oh shit dude I'm sorry. I'm on my way there right now." Kiba said standing up while trying to put his belt back on.

_"It's fine dude; I know how you can get nervous. Just hurry back dude ok?"_ Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I will. Look dude I'm sorry again."

_"Don't worry about it. See ya in a bit."_

"Peace." Kiba said closing his phone. "shit man; I don't pay attention to time very good."

"It's fine man; you were having a good time. Jay give him a little present good bye." Jared said setting his empty bowl down.

Kiba looked at Jay; he was handing him three needles full of heroin. "Just in case man. Since it's your first time an all. You might get sick tomorrow." Jay said.

Kiba grabbed the needles and put them into his back pocket. "Thanks." he said.

"Here's some of my smell good axe stuff." Jared said handing it to Kiba. Kiba took it and sprayed himself down.

They all went upstairs and out the front door. Or Jay and Kiba did. Kiba said good bye and the two of them walked back to the club. Talkin' more about random shit. Jay spilt earlier so it wouldn't look weird having him waling up with Kiba.

* * *

When Kiba walked toward the front of the club. He his band, girlfriend, girlfriend's roomy waiting for him.

"Kiba you dumbass!" he heard Naruto yell.

Kiba walked over to them and stopped. Hayley walked over and hugged him. Kiba hugged her back; burying his face into his her hair. "Are you all right now?" he asked.

Kiba chuckled. "Yeah I am; fresh air really did the trick. And I tried to get my mind off of performing. I realized that the more I thought about it them more and more I got nervous." Kiba said stroking Hayley's hair.

"Well come on dudes and dudettes! **LET"S GO ROCK**!" Naruto yelled jumping into the air and running back into the club.

They all laughed and walked in. Kiba had an arm around Hayley. She looked up at him; Kiba gave her a kiss. "You sure you're all right?" Hayley asked.

"Don't worry babe. I'm ok; trust me." he said kissing her again.

Hayley smiled and kissed him again. "Ok hun. I trust you."

Kiba flinched when Hayley said that she trusted him._ 'Ok the guilt trip is kicking in.'_


	11. Closer

**A/N well, hardly anyone is reading this. but i'm just gonna keep on posting it.**

**disclaimer: i'm not in a good mood to think of anything. they are K. Masashi's; not mine.**

* * *

The next morning; Kiba felt fine. Jay said that he would or might get sick. Well; Kiba did feel a little sick. Sometimes he felt like he had to puke. But he was doing ok; surprisingly. Kiba was laying in his bed. The covers pulled up to his waist. He had the lights off. His arms behind his head; staring up at his ceiling. Thinking deeply.

Hayley wasn't with him at the moment. She was out having lunch with Hinata then they were going to go shopping. Hayley needed some new jeans or something like that. He did miss her; he loved being around her. But Hayley said that she would come over when they got back. Whenever that was. Kiba was hoping it was soon. He was lonely; and horny as fuck. But it's not like he was going to have sex with Hayley right now; he would like too but not going too.

Kiba sighed and looked to his right. His was looking at the drawer in his nightstand. He had his heroin in there. So many things were running through his head at the moment. He didn't know what to think. He liked the affect that heroin had on him. It made him feel cool; relaxed. And he hasn't gone to bed yet. He was just laying in his bed; hopping that he would fall asleep soon. But that wasn't happening.

Kiba sat up; he reached over and opened the drawer. Slowly he pulled out a needle with heroin enclosed in it. Kiba sat there for a minute staring at it. Turning it over and over in his hands. He kept telling himself that he wouldn't get addicted. And that only idiots get addicted to shit like this. Kiba stopped turning the needle. His eyes scanning his room. He spotted his belt right by his bed. He bent down and picked it up.

Slowly he tightened it around his upper arm; pulling it with his teeth. He tapped his arm; a vein appeared. Pulling the cap off; he picked up the needle. Slowly he stuck it into his arm. Flinching as it went in further. He pulled some blood into the needle. Then shot everything into his arm.

He let his belt slid out of his mouth. Kiba stared at his arm; his hand running over the spot he shot heroin in. he sighed then capped the needle. Tossing his belt back on the floor. Putting the needle back into the drawer. He laid back down; putting his arms behind his head. He went back to staring at the ceiling.

'_What have I done?'_ Kiba thought.

* * *

Hayley and Hinata were at the Café having some coffee. They just came back from shopping. Now they were just sitting; watching it rain out. And talking about last night and what not. Hinata could tell something was wrong with Hayley. It was making her worry some.

Hinata took a sip of her coffee. "Hayley." she said setting it down.

Hayley looked over at Hinata. "Yeah." Hayley said.

"Is there something bothering you? Because you look like something is bothering you." Hinata said resting her chin on her fist.

Hayley sighed; her eyes glancing outside. The rain was running down the window they were sitting by. It looked like a river. Hayley knew that Hinata would get it out of her somehow.

"It's Kiba."

"Oh my god; are you two fighting?"

"No; it's just that last night. When he was gone for like that hour or so. And when he came back. He seemed…different."

"Oh honey; Kiba can change when he talks walks. He will be super nervous; he will go for a walk and come back all fine." Hinata said.

"I figured that much out. But he just didn't seem like himself. He wasn't even drinking yet. And when he came back his eyes were like blood shot and what not. And…I don't know. Maybe I'm just over reacting or something." Hayley said sighing.

Hinata sighed too. "I don't know what to tell you Hayley. Just watch Kiba; see if he acts different or something. Then we can talk." Hinata said grabbing Hayley's hand.

Hayley smiled. "Thanks Hinata." she said.

"No problem hun. And you look really cute with your glasses on." Hinata said smiling.

Hayley shook her head. "Thanks; I'm wearing them because I drank a little to much last night and now have a headache." Hayley said rubbing her head.

"Well stupid; you could of asked me for some Advil." Hinata said grabbing her purse and handing Hayley two Advil.

Hayley took them. "Thanks Hinata." she said.

"No problem. Man what time is it? I still have some homework to finish up." Hinata said grabbing her phone.

"Bout two. I have to go see if Kiba is alive." Hayley said grabbing her Hot Topic shopping bag. Hinata had some from Hollister. "it was funny walking into your store. How all the preps there were giving me weird looks. Because I'm wearing gray skinny jeans and a white shirt that is slim and has some funky designs on the front you know."

"I don't care what they think. I like my emo roommate."

"I would rather be called punk."

"Ok; I like my punk roommate. Let's silly goose." Hinata said walking to the door.

"Who the hell are you calling silly goose? Silly goose."

"Hey now."

* * *

Hayley walked down the hall to Kiba's room. Her shopping bag still in her hand. She yawned a couple times. She was rather tired and it was dark in the hall. Only reason because it was stormy outside and there was not a lot of windows in the hall. It was sort of creeping Hayley out. Some person could open their door and pull Hayley in. Rape then shove her back out. But Hayley tired to remain calm.

She got to Kiba's door; she knocked softly. She got no answer. So Hayley slowly opened Kiba's door. Peeking in; Kiba was sitting up in his bed now. He had his pillow propped up against the backboard. He was leaning against the backboard as well. He looked over at Hayley. She smiled and walked in. Dropped her bag on the floor. She sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hey hun; are you feeling ok?" Hayley asked putting her hand on his forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine babe. Just sitting here listening to the rain that's all." he said smiling.

She smiled then bent forward and gave him a kiss. Kiba smiled and kissed back. They pulled away; looking at each other. Hayley was rubbing Kiba's arm. It was dark in his room. The only light was from the lightning flashes outside and the dim lamp on his nightstand.

"Something wrong Hayley?" Kiba asked sitting forward. Hayley looked at him and shrugged.

"Nah; just spacing out. Hangover." she said sighing.

Kiba smiled then kissed her. She kissed back but didn't back away. Neither did Kiba. In fact; he put one of his hands on the back of her head. Pulling her closer to him as he leaned back again. Kiba's tongue slid along her bottom lip. Hayley let him in; their tongues wrestling. Kiba bit her lip softly Hayley giggled but they continued to make out. Kiba whispering little things into her ear here an there; then go back to shoving his tongue down her throat.

Something bad was happening to Hayley as Kiba whispered little things into her ear; biting her lip softly. She was getting turned on. And that was not good. Hayley didn't know if Kiba was but she was. Oh was Hayley trying so hard to hold a moan in. Hayley knew this couldn't go on forever. So she had to do something about it. And quick.

Hayley had pushed Kiba onto his back by now. His hands running along her sides and thighs. He was hard and it was killing him. He almost felt like he was going to cry. That would not be good. No, no, no.

Then Kiba felt Hayley's hand moving south. He ignored it; thinking she would stop. But Hayley's hand kept going further and further. She stopped right above his member. Kiba felt himself tense up; he pulled away. Hayley looked at him. "What's wrong Kiba?" she asked.

"It's just that; I need to go take a cold shower right now. I'm harder than fuck right now. And it seriously is killing; and you're not helping much." he said. Hayley could see he was sorry. But she just smirked.

Kiba raised an eyebrow. Hayley bent forward; so her lips were by his ear. She kissed the side of his face; then licked it slowly. She whispered. "What a shame. That's a waste."

Kiba smirked. He liked what just rolled off Hayley's tongue. His hands went to her ass and squeezed it. "Naughty girl." he said sucking her neck. Hayley giggled and started kissing down his neck.

She kissed down his chest; pausing at his abs. Her tongue going over them slowly. Kiba clutching his sheets. He felt like he was going to explode soon. But held it in. then Hayley went further. His eyes shot opened. _'Is she?.'_ Kiba thought.

His head slowly rolled downward. She smiled. _'she is.'_ Kiba thought.

He reached over and opened his drawer. He pulled out a condom. Setting it on the nightstand. When he faced forward Hayley was right in his face. He immediately attacked her mouth. Pulling at her clothes as he did so. He pulled her shirt off then flipped them. So Hayley was on the bottom now. Still making out.

He got her bra off; tossed that behind him somewhere. Then he worked at her jeans. Luckily Hayley was not wearing a belt or he was going to cry. He got her jeans unbuttoned; now was slowly pulled her zipper down. But once he got that down. Kiba literally pulled away from Hayley and ripped her jeans off. Along with her underwear. Hayley just laughed.

Kiba smiled then went back to making out with Hayley. He reached for his condom. And you all know the rest.

* * *

You could say having sex in a dorm room is pretty interesting. Hayley had to cover her face with a pillow so she could moan in it. And whenever they heard people coming. They would stop and wait till the people were gone. Then start back up again. They were having fun with it. Can you say weird.

They were laying in Kiba's bed. Kiba had his arms around Hayley; she was resting her head on his shoulder area. She had her arms around him as well. Kiba was stroking her hair. They were watching the lightning flash behind his curtains. Hayley closed her eyes and sighed. Kiba looked down at her.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. Kind of freakin' out.

"No; I'm just tired and sore buddy." she said looking up at him.

Kiba let a sigh then kissed Hayley. "I'm just that good."

"Cocky much." Hayley joked.

"Hey now; I'm not _that _cocky." Kiba said.

"Mmhmm; keep telling yourself that honey." Hayley said smiling. She snuggled into Kiba closer.

Hayley closed her eyes again. Kiba stared at his window. He was still stroking Hayley's hair. He was biting his bottom lip as well. _'I love you Hayley. I mean it.'_ Kiba thought.


	12. Just Another Day

**A/N yup; another chapter. i will tell you that there is like 16 chapters and a epilogue.**

**disclaimer: K. Masashi doesnt understand; kiba loves me and wants to be with me. K. Masashi just doesnt get it.**

* * *

It was Monday morning. Hayley was meeting Kiba down in the lobby then they were going to go to the cafeteria to meet up with everyone else. She was walking around her room; while putting on her shirt. Hinata was already gone. Hayley told her it was ok and that she could go on ahead. So Hinata did. And Hayley was already dressed now. All she had to do was brush her hair grab her bag then leave to meet her boyfriend.

Hayley put her hair up today. She was not in the mood to have her hair down. Anyway; Hayley slipped her chucks on along with her backpack. Then walked out the door. Locking it as she did. She tucked her keys into her pocket then downstairs to meet up with Kiba.

He wasn't there right away. Hayley check her phone and frowned. "I told him seven thirty. And its seven thirty five." Hayley mumbled to herself. She tucked her phone back into her pocket.

Then she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. "Morning beautiful." they whispered into her ear.

Hayley smiled. "You're late."

"I know; I kind of over slept." they said kissing her neck.

"You're such a bad lair Kiba. You were playing video games." Hayley said turning around so she could hug Kiba. He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"You caught me."

"I always do."

"Come on let's go get some food. I'm hungry." he said patting her butt then taking her hand and walking away.

"I would imagine." Hayley said smirking.

Kiba stopped and looked at her. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Hayley did the I don't know look; the innocent one. "I don't know. Use what you so call a brain." she said walking away.

Kiba smirked and took her hand again. "Naughty naughty. Announce to the world that we had sex last night why don't cha." Kiba said giving her a kiss.

"Uh I'd rather not." Hayley said.

They entered the cafeteria hand in hand. They saw that all their friends found their table already. "What fucking time do they all get here?" Kiba said grabbing a tray.

"They have to get here like six or something." Hayley said grabbing a cup. She poor some coffee into it. Along with creamer and sugar.

"Not hungry hun?" Kiba asked putting a hand on her lower back looking at her. He gave her a kiss.

"I'm not really hungry at the moment. I just want some coffee. I'll go get us our spot." Hayley said giving him another kiss.

"Ok." he said and went back to filling his tray with food.

Hayley walked over by them and sat down in one of the two empty seats. "Hey guys." Hayley said as she sat down. Dropping her backpack on the floor making aloud thud.

"Isn't it little miss sunshine." Naruto said taking a bit of his bacon.

Hayley rolled her eyes in Naruto's direction. Which was right next to her on her right. She grabbed his bacon and ate it herself. She left Naruto looking dumbfounded. She smirked and took a sip of her coffee.

"You're mean." Naruto said grabbing another piece.

"That's life; deal with it." she said shrugging.

Kiba came over and sat down next to Hayley with his tray. "Kiba my man how's it goin'?" Naruto asked putting his fist out toward Kiba. Kiba pounded it.

"Not much man." Kiba said sitting down.

"You two look so cute together." Hinata said sipping her coffee. Kiba smiled and put an arm around Hayley's shoulder.

"I know don't we." he said.

Hayley elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow." he said holding his ribs.

Hayley could see Hinata looked a little sad. _'I wonder if she is jealous or something? Hmmm; I heard she likes Naruto from Temari.'_ Hayley thought.

Hayley bit her finger; she looked from Hinata to Naruto and back. Kiba noticed then he elbowed her. "What the hell are you thinking?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I gotta get going. I have to talk to the director about my schedule quick." Hayley said finishing her coffee. Then she got up and put her backpack on.

"What? Why?" Kiba asked.

"Because; I will see you later." Hayley said bending Kiba's head back and giving him a kiss. "bye guys."

"Peace." Naruto said doing the peace sign. Hayley shook her head and walked off.

* * *

"So you want to drop your music class. And take our autos class and massage therapy class?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes; music not what I want to major in anymore. Is that a problem to do?" Hayley asked biting her nails.

"No not at all. I can do it right now. But I will right a note that you will show Genma and your teacher when you get to autos." Tsunade said clicking her mouse and staring at her computer screen.

She then grabbed her notepad and scribbled something down. Tsunade handed it to Hayley. Hayley took it then folded it in half.

"Thank you very much." Hayley said getting up.

"No problem. How are you liking it here?" she asked.

"I like it. It's cool." Hayley said slipping her backpack on.

"That's good to here. No run along. Have fun." Tsunade said sitting back in her over size office chair.

* * *

Hayley smiled and walked out the door. She walked to her first class. Walked in then stood there trying to find Genma. She spotted him down in front. So Hayley walked down to the front. Passing Kiba and Naruto on her way; who _both _did cat calls.

"Hello Hayley; you're late." Genma said looking at the clock.

"I know I was talking to Tsunade. I'm switching out of here into autos. I like cars more." Hayley said handing him the note Tsunade wrote.

Genma read over it; nodding his head. "I see will good luck. And it was nice knowing you." he said. Grabbing his clipboard and crossing Hayley's name off it.

Hayley smiled then turned and walked away. She stopped by Kiba. "Hun where are you going?" Kiba asked; putting a hand on her arm.

"I switched out of here into an autos class." she said.

"Wait!? Why?"

"I will tell you later. I gotta go now." Hayley said.

She was about to walk away. Kiba pulled her head down and gave her a big ole kiss.

"Woohoo; go Kiba!" Naruto said.

They broke away; Kiba and Hayley both hit Naruto. "Ow." he said falling out of his chair.

Hayley smiled then walked off. Kiba watched her until she was out of the room. Then turned his undivided attention to the front. He really talked to Naruto. He wasn't listening to what Genma was blabbing about. Nor did he really care. Naruto was rubbing his chest.

"Dude; I'm gonna kick your ass in basketball next class." Naruto whispered.

"Uh I don't think so dude. You always lose when you play me. So what makes you think that this time is different?" Kiba asked.

"I can feel that it's different." Naruto said.

Kiba shook his head; he hit Naruto along side the head. "You're an idiot." Kiba said.

Sasuke leaned over the desk table thing. "Too bad we're lifting today." he said then sat back in his chair.

"Then I will kick your ass in lifting." Naruto said.

"Are you ladies done talking yet?" Genma asked. The whole class was looking at them now.

"Well I'm done; but I don't know about those ladies." Kiba said pointing to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Fucker." Sasuke said kicking Kiba's chair.

Genma shook his head and got back to class.

* * *

"So no one did their homework? What a shame. I guess I will have to assign more then." Orochimaru said tapping his chin.

Everyone groaned; Hayley's head hit the table with aloud thud. "I'm doomed." she said.

"Class dismiss." Orochimaru said; picking up some papers and putting them into his brief case.

"I swear; he hates us." Naruto said packing up his stuff.

"He's a professor; he's aloud to give us as much homework as he wants." Neji said standing up.

"I still say it's too much." Naruto said slipping his backpack on.

"So Naruto; you, Gaara, Sasuke, Neji still coming over to play video games?" Kiba asked getting up.

"Fuck yeah; I'm so game. I'll drag Sasuke over." Naruto said pumping his fists into the air.

Everyone but Naruto sighed. Kiba turned to Hayley and Hinata. Who were walking away and talking. He comes up behind them and puts his arms around their shoulders.

"Would you lovely ladies like to join?" he asked. "I know my lovely girlfriend will come. But will her roommate come?"

"Kiba you are such an idiot." Hinata said.

"Yes we'll come." Hayley said.

"I'll be there in a little bit. I have to go talk to one of my teachers real quick." Hinata said walking off.

"Ok; see ya up there." Hayley said; slipping an arm around Kiba's waist.

"I think we should ride the elevator. I don't feel like walking upstairs." Kiba said.

"You're such a pansy." Hayley said.

Kiba smiled and gave Hayley a kiss. They walked upstairs together. Hayley went to her room while Kiba kept going to his. He got to his floor and walked all the way down the left hallway. To his room; unlocked the door an walked in. He dropped his bag on the floor then fell onto his bed.

He was still feeling high from this morning. And he didn't have anymore needles left. He as going to have to give Jay a call soon. So he got up and went to the bathroom. He came back. Sitting in his rocker chair for the floor. He got his Xbox360 hooked up. They were going to play halo today.

There was a knock on his door but then it just opened. Kiba looked over and saw Hayley walk in smiling. "Hey honey." she said closing the door.

Hayley walked over to Kiba. Sat down on his lap; facing him. She cupped his face then kissed him. Of course he kissed back. Why wouldn't he. But that lead into full blown make out session.

Kiba was running his hands up and down her side. Sneaking under her shirt as well. The door opened and they heard. "**AW COME ON**! Not when I'm here."

They both broke away to see Naruto standing there; then a second later Sasuke came in. "What were you yelling about?" Sasuke asked.

"Kiba and Hayley were making out; like full blown hardcore making out." Naruto said.

"Well they _are _going out Naruto." Sasuke said hitting Naruto along side the head. He walked in and sat over by Kiba. He picked up a controller. "sweet; halo."

"I know; haven't played it in awhile. Hey; why don't us three play in here. And Neji, Gaara and like Kankuro can play in their room. Kankuro brought his Xbox." Kiba said.

"Oh hell; let me call Gaara now." Sasuke said taking his phone out.

Hayley got off Kiba's lap and laid down on Kiba's bed. Her head at the end of his bed. Kiba was sitting over there. "Hey K-dog; where your headsets at?" Naruto asked. He was digging in some boxes.

"They should be there." Kiba said. He looked up to see Hayley he smiled and they kissed.

"Gaara said that's cool. He's getting it set up. He will call when he's ready." Sasuke said putting his phone away.

"Sasuke let me see your phone." Hayley said. Sasuke tossed her his phone. So Hayley looked through it. She was bored.

"Hey sorry I'm late." Hinata said walking in.

"Yeah no more boredom." Hayley said throwing Sasuke's phone at him. Which caught him off guard. "sit by me bitch."

"Ok I'm coming." Hinata said sitting down next to Hayley.

Sasuke's phone went off. "Talk to me." Sasuke said.

They all looked at him. He hung up his phone. "Let's kick their asses."

"Fuck yeah." Kiba said.

"Boys and their toys." Hayley and Hinata said in unison.


	13. Chiles & A Cold

**A/N ok so i did a time skip of four months. i had to squeeze a time skip in there for this story to work. **

**disclaimer: i think K. Masashi knows when i come to try adn steal kiba away from. :hangs upside down froma tree: he has little traps eveywhere for me.**

* * *

**Four Months Later**

For four months Kiba has been hiding the fact that; he is a heroin addict now. He up his dosage now. He shoots like twice a day; and he can't stop. Kiba is wearing long-sleeved shirts all the time now. Hiding the marks on his arms where he shoots his heroin in. Hayley nor anyone really is thinking about it. It is December in Minnesota now. A couple days till Christmas vacation. And Kiba looks like shit.

Hayley, Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata were all getting ready to go out to eat. Hayley and Hinata getting ready together. Naruto and Kiba getting ready in their own rooms. They thought that guys getting ready together is just creepy and weird. Hayley and Hinata think it's cute. But that's just them.

"Do you think I should wear my sweater?" Hayley asked pulling out a murder blood red sweater that did _not _have the tall turtle neck.

Hinata turned around from her closet. "Ooo; that's cute. But it could be warm in Chile's. So maybe your one black and white ¾ long-sleeved shirt and a zip up hoodie?" Hinata said shrugging.

"I like that. That sounds more me. This is more you." Hayley said tossing the sweater to Hinata.

"Does this mean I can keep it forever and forever?" Hinata asked.

"Yes it does. I didn't like it anyways." Hayley said turning to face her closet. Grabbing her shirt; black/grayish jeans that were not skinnies. "fuck man; I need to do laundry like soon."

"I hear ya there. For Christmas break me and Neji are heading home. I'll do my laundry there. It's free." Hinata said.

"Yeah same here. My parents want to meet Kiba. Since we have been going out for four months now and _just _started saying 'I love you' to each other." Hayley said.

"I think you are Kiba's longest girlfriend he has had. His longest was like a month." Hinata said.

"Oh joy; this makes me feel special." Hayley said rolling her eyes.

They laughed then finished getting dressed. After they got dress; Hayley was going to check on Kiba. And Hinata was going to go check on Naruto. Kiba and Hayley waited this long to try and get Hinata an Naruto together. They are procrastinators by far.

"Have you seen my chucks? I can't find them." Hayley said tapping her chin while looking around their room.

"Oh; sorry. I borrowed them the other day. I forgot to toss them back over to your side. I'm sorry Hayley." Hinata said handing Hayley her chucks.

"Oh that's fine. But I'm so getting you a pair for your birthday or Christmas. Whenever I remember. I mean it took me and Kiba this long to hook you up with dingle dork." Hayley said slipping her chucks on. She brought one foot up on her bed. Then tied her chucks.

Hinata laughed; she walked over to her side of the room. She put her track shoes on. Then put on her winter coat. Hinata also put on her scarf that Hayley made her as a early Christmas present. It matched her purple coat.

"Ok; I'm going to go check on Naruto now. Meet you and Kiba in the lobby then?" Hinata said.

"Yeah; peace out." Hayley said grabbing a zip up hoodie. Hinata smiled then walked out of their room.

Hayley put on the beanie she stole from Kiba. "I should wear my winter coat." Hayley said while putting it on. She sighed then left as well.

* * *

Kiba was standing in front of his closet. Feeling like shit; his heroin use is taking a hold on him; and he has a cold as well. Kiba's eyes are red, pink with black circles under his eyes. His is as pale as a ghost. He is also always cold. He blames the cold he is getting. But half of it is from his drug addiction. Kiba still doesn't see that he is addicted to heroin. He wont admit that to himself. That he doesn't have a problem.

Kiba grabbed a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. Which was gray and navy blue strip horizontal way. He put those on then grabbed his Bullet From My Valentine zip up hoodie. Put that on along with his winter coat.

"Knock knock honey."

Kiba turned around to see Hayley walk in. He smiled; she walked over and gave him a kiss. "Oh honey you look awful." she said putting her hand on his forehead.

"I feel awful." he said kissing her forehead.

"Maybe you should stay home--"

"No no; I'll go." he said putting his last beanie on. "beanie hat stealer."

"I liked it. It had the Avenged Sevenfold bat thing on it." Hayley said smiling all cute.

"God you're cute." Kiba said wrapping his arms around Hayley. Giving her a kiss as well. "I should probly stop kissing you. I don't want to get you sick. Christmas break is coming up you know."

"I know; my parents want to meet you." Hayley said stroking Kiba's cheek.

"Oh boy. Just what I need while I'm sick."

"It's your fault that you did not wear your coat when I told you." Hayley said hugging him tighter.

"Oh shut up." he said kissing her neck.

"Come on; Hinata and Naruto are waiting for us in the lobby." Hayley said patting Kiba's butt before letting him go.

"Hey; don't touch my butt." Kiba said patting Hayley's. She just laughed and walked out with Kiba behind her.

She had on her Avenged Sevenfold mittens. They held hands as they walked down the stairs to the lobby. Like they always did. When they got down to the lobby; Hinata and Naruto were no where to be seen. They stopped and looked around.

"We must be early for once." Hayley said.

"You could say that again. I'm going to go lay down on the couch over there." Kiba said walking over to the couch by the window. Hayley skipped behind him.

She sat down first. Kiba sat down next to her. His head resting on her shoulder. Hayley held his hand as they waited for Hinata and Naruto. But they weren't sitting long till Hayley heard their voices coming. Kiba groaned but got up.

"Wow; you guys are late." Hayley said smirking.

Hinata turned into a tomato while Naruto smirked back. "Sorry; we were _talking_." Naruto said.

"Yeah; with each others tongues down the others throat." Kiba said coughing. He covered his mouth and turned away.

"So whose driving?" Hayley asked.

"I can; I have my Trail Blazer." Hinata said holding her keys.

"Cool; I don't want to drive." Kiba said walking to the front doors while sniffling.

"**AW**! You sound so cute when you're sick honey." Hayley said skipping after him. Linking arms with him.

Hinata and Naruto followed them. They all piled into Hinata's Trail Blazer then she drove away. In the backseat; Kiba had his head resting on Hayley's lap.

* * *

**Chile's**

They were sitting in a booth; they just ordered their food and pop. Kiba was having water; I wonder why. Kiba was also sitting on the inside; Hayley had the outside. Hinata had the inside and Naruto had the out. They were talking; well Kiba was resting his head against the back of the booth. His hands on top of his head.

"Kiba are you sure you don't want to go back to the dorm?" Hayley asked; she was rubbing his thigh.

"Yeah; I'm fine." he mumbled.

Hayley bit her fingers. "I feel bad now." she said sitting back in her seat.

"He chose to stay. Hinata could drive him back. Then you and me will have some alone time." Naruto said taking Hayley's right hand.

She laughed. "Hands off my girl." Kiba said. Naruto looked over and saw that he had one eye open.

"Right; sorry." Naruto said letting Hayley's hand go.

"Besides; Hinata is your date not Hayley." Kiba said.

"That's right. Hinata you look very hot." Naruto said turning to face Hinata. Who turned into another tomato.

"**OH MY GOD**! Hinata is that a hickey on your neck?" Hayley asked.

She sat forward pointing at Hinata's neck. Kiba opened his eyes and sat forward for this. "I could see you were trying to hide it the whole time with your hair. And it was driving me crazy. So I decided to call you out on it." Hayley said sitting back looking satisfied.

"Ah come on Naruto; can't you do better than that?" Kiba asked. "that's wussy compared to Hayley's hickeys."

Hayley's smiled faded from her face. She had on a straight face. Kiba smiled; he put an arm around Hayley's shoulders. "I love you hun." he said kissing her nose.

"You're lucky I love you." Hayley said kissing him.

"I didn't have time to give her one like you give Hayley." Naruto said sitting back; putting an arm around Hinata's shoulder. Hayley saw her scoot closer to Naruto.

"Well next time do a better job. Fuck; I could even give Hinata a better hickey than that." Hayley said.

Hinata laughed; Naruto and Kiba looked at her. "I think I need some proof." Naruto said sitting back again.

"I agree with you on that Naruto." Kiba said.

Hayley looked at Hinata. They both sighed. "Why do guys find girls kissing each other hot?" Hayley asked.

"You guess is as good as mine." Hinata said. "but Hayley; I may hit you up on the offer."

Hayley smirked. "Hinata; I said not while we are with the guys. When it's just us." Hayley said trying not to laugh while grabbing Hinata's hand.

"Whoa whoa, whoa no girl on girl making out unless I'm there." Kiba said pulling their hands apart.

"Same; me and Kiba have to be there." Naruto said.

In unison; Hayley and Hinata hit them along side the head. "You're both dumb." they said.

Just then their food came. "Food!" Naruto said.

So they all ate their food. Kiba just picked at his. He wasn't feeling hungry. But he picked at his food here and there. But their waiter was a guy; and he was starting to bother Kiba a lot.

The waiter came back. "I can I get you all anything else?" he asked; putting a hand on Hayley's back.

Kiba noticed; he looked up at the guy then back at his hand. Hayley didn't even notice; she was trying to hit Naruto from across the table. Because he said some stupid comment. Kiba couldn't bit his tongue anymore.

"Dude; get your fucking hand off my girlfriend you douche." Kiba said shoving it off Hayley's back.

"Huh?" Hayley said looking at Kiba.

"This douche bag of a waiter had his hand on your back." Kiba said.

"What the fuck dude; clearly you can see I'm here with my boyfriend. Put your hand on me again; I will break that arm of yours." Hayley said. The waiter just smirked and walked away.

Hayley clutched her fists together; her knuckles cracking. She scooted all the way by Kiba. He put his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. Kiba kissed her head. "Fucking douche bags work here." Kiba said.

"Hey; we got our check. Let's pay and get the hell out of here." Naruto said taking his wallet out.

"Oh you're paying? Because I brought some cash with me." Hayley said.

"We can spilt it." Hinata said getting some cash out.

Hayley paid for her and Kiba. Naruto paid or him and Hinata. They all got up then left. Loading up into Hinata's Trail Blazer. Kiba fell asleep on Haley's lap. She was stroking his hair. Wearing his two beanie; her head was really warm you could say.

"Do you want me to stop and pick him up some drugs?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah; I can run in and get some." Hayley said stroking his cheek. "damn; he is burning up."

"I actually feel bad for the bone head." Naruto said.

"Well; he told me that when he gets sick. He is _really _sick." Hayley said.

"Sad." Hinata said pulling into a CVS parking lot.

Hayley got out and ran in. she shopped fast and quick. Came back then they went back to their dorms.

* * *

"Are you just going to sleep in your clothes?" Hayley asked.

"No; I'm just putting some flannel pajama bottoms on." Kiba said doing that. Then he crawled into his bed.

"Don't get to comfy. I got you some drugs." Hayley said sitting next to him.

Hayley handed him some pills. He took those with the water bottle she bought. Then took some night quil. Hayley got off the bed; Kiba snuggled in; Hayley tucked him in.

"You sure you'll be fine by yourself tonight?" Hayley asked; kissing his forehead.

"Yeah I will. It's fine. I will talk to you tomorrow." Kiba said.

Hayley gave a small smile. They kiss then Hayley left. "I love you Kiba." she said before leaving.

"Love you too." he said before he fell asleep.


	14. The Inuzuka's

**A/N yeah; i'm almost done posting this story. i mgiht just post the rest chapter today. since there are like two left and what not. then just let people find this story and read it. **

**disclaimer: i cant think of any at the moment. they're K. Masashi. not mine. :**

* * *

**Friday**

It was after school; Kiba and Hayley were packing their bags for two nights. They were going to Kiba's mom house first then Hayley's parents house. Spending one night at each. Hayley didn't want to go to her parents house. She had a feeling that they were not going to like Kiba from some odd reason. Maybe because he has his lip pierced. Who knows.

Hayley finished her packing and now was walking to Kiba's room. She had a feeling that he wasn't packed yet because he is playing video games. And say oh oops I'm sorry. And Hayley would end up packing for him.

When Hayley opened Kiba's door; she was shocked. Kiba had his duffle bag packed and by the door. He was standing by his closet putting a hoodie on. He heard his door open. Kiba turned to see Hayley standing there. He smiled. "I know; I surprised myself by packing." Kiba said smirking.

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend." Hayley joked. She walked over by Kiba and hugged him.

Kiba hugged her back; kissing her neck. "I love you sweetie." he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too. Come on let's go. I bet your mom is wondering where the hell we are." Hayley said pinching Kiba's ass.

"Hey now; that's my ass." he said.

"So your point is." Hayley said slyly. She picked up her bag and walked out. Kiba followed Hayley carrying his bag.

He locked his door then took Hayley's bag. "I can at least carry it for you hun." he said.

"You're so cute." Hayley said giving him a kiss.

"I have my moments." he said smiling.

They walked out to Kiba's corvette. Putting their bags in the trunk. They got in the front then drove away in a _high _rate of speed. Hayley was use to this now. They are going to Kiba's mom's house first. Kiba needed his laundry done.

"I don't see why you didn't go to the laundry mat." Hayley said flipping through Kiba's CDs.

"Come on Hayley; you should now me by now. I hate doing my own laundry."

"What makes you think that your mom will do it for you?"

"Because you're with me." he said smiling.

"Nice to know that you are only with me because you can get your mom to do your laundry." Hayley said popping a Papa Roach CD in.

"Aw come on babe; you know I love you more then just that. I love being around you. You're so easy to make laugh. And you're just fun to be around." Kiba said rubbing Hayley's thigh.

"Aw thanks hun; I love being around you too. You're so damn funny. Oh my god." Hayley said leaning over and giving him a kiss.

Kiba smiled then his eyes went back to the road.

"So are you feeling any better about your cold?" Hayley asked.

"Nah; I still feel shit." Kiba said.

"I wish I could make you feel better. This makes me sad now."

"Don't worry bout it. I will get better sooner or later."

"Ok if you say so. How long will it be till we get to your mom's house?"

"Bout another hour or so."

"Great."

* * *

**One Hour Later**

Kiba pulled into his mom's driveway. Hayley was asleep in the passenger seat. Kiba shook her a little. "Hey sleeping beauty; wakey wakey." Kiba said.

Hayley woke up; she yawned then looked around. "Where are we?" she asked.

"At my crib." Kiba said opening his door.

Hayley looked out the window; there was a huge house they were by. She saw three people walk out and call Kiba's name. Hayley rubbed her eyes then unbuckled. She put her glasses back on. She had a headache and no Advil. She was going to open her door but Kiba did for her.

"I was going to open it honey. I just had to fix my hair." Hayley said getting out.

"I know you were but I felt like getting it for you." he said giving her a quick kiss.

She smiled and they walked to meet the three people. "Mom; sis; pansy. This is my girlfriend Hayley Hill. Hayley; this is my mom Tsume. My sister Hana. And her pansy of a boyfriend Todd." Kiba said pointing to everyone.

"Hello." Hayley said.

"Ah Kiba she's cuter in person then the picture you sent me of her." Tsume said.

"Actually Kiba me and Todd are engaged." Hana said holding up her left.

"Ah fuck no; he's going to be my brother-in-law. Well that still makes him a pansy. Come on Hayley I will show you around my house." Kiba said leading Hayley to his house.

Hayley shook her head. "Kiba you are such an idiot." Hayley said.

"Kiba I like her already." Tsume said taking their bags. "I am trusting you two to sleep in the same room and _not _do anything."

"Come on mom; this is me you are talking about. I never do anything bad."

Hayley busted out laughing.

"But I _am_ talking about you." Tsume said walking into her house.

"And that's my mom for you."

"I like your mom."

They walked in and Kiba gave Hayley the grand tour. Then they went back in the kitchen. Tsume, Hana and Todd were in there drinking coffee. They sat down at the table too.

"So how long have you two been going out?" Hana asked. She was expecting Kiba to say like two weeks.

"Um I think it is four months now." Kiba said looking at Hayley.

Everyone but Hayley and Kiba choked on their coffee. "Wait what; did I hear right. Four months?" Tsume asked.

"Yes." Kiba said.

"You must be one special girl for Kiba to go out with this long." she said.

"We have plans already for after college." Kiba said putting an arm around Hayley's shoulder.

"That's what everyone says." Hayley said.

They talked for awhile. Tsume started making dinner. Kiba and Hayley went into the living room to watch a movie until the food as done. Hayley sat on the couch and Kiba laid his head on her lap. Almost asleep until Tsume said dinner was ready. They ate then afterwards Kiba and Hayley took separate showers then crawled into Kiba's bed.

"Wow; your bed here is comfier then the one in your dorm." Hayley said.

"I know because it's _my _bed." Kiba said.

They snuggled in then fell asleep.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Hayley _was _asleep that was until Kiba woke her up. She had the outside; and Kiba was trying to climb over her without waking her up. But that failed. "Kiba what the hell are you doing?" Hayley said; half awake half asleep.

"Shit; I didn't want to wake you up." Kiba said straddling her now.

"To late." Hayley said turning to lay on her back. "I'm up."

Kiba bent down and gave her a kiss. "I have to pee. I'll be right back. Oh and it's like eleven in the morning." Kiba said before crawling off.

He walked in boxers and a long-sleeved shirt. But Hayley heard Hana tell him to put some fucking pants on. Kiba gave her a smart ass comment back that she did not catch. But she could imagine it all right.

There was a knock on the door. "Hayley you awake?"

"Yeah."

"There is breakfast if you want some."

"Ok; I will be out in a minute." Hayley said sitting up. She grabbed her sweats and Kiba's hoodie. Then walked out. Putting her hair up into a messy bun as she made her way to the kitchen. When she got there Kiba was already stuffing his face. In his boxers. Hayley stopped and leaned on the wall laughing. Everyone turned to look at her.

"What's so funny?" Tsume asked when she walked in with Kiba's laundry.

"Kiba in his boxers and eating. It cracks me up every time." Hayley said walking over to him. Hugging him from behind.

"Don't make fun of my sexy dinosaur boxers. You're just jealous." Kiba said.

"Oh you know it." Hayley said patting his stomach.

"We should probly get going to your folks house." Kiba said standing up and rubbing his stomach. Hayley was helping herself to some food.

"Yeah; but I'm eating first." Hayley said sitting down at the table.

"Ok; I'm going to go shower." Kiba said giving her a kiss then walking to his room.

He closed his door; then grabbed his bag and walked into his own bathroom. Locking the door. Kiba dropped his bag on the floor then opened it. He grabbed his belt and a needle. He just got new heroin from Jared. Kiba started up the shower so they would think he was in the shower. He is going to take a shower but he needed to shoot first.

When Kiba pulled up his sleeve; there was red marks and buries of all the places he shot heroin in from. He grubbed his arm then sighed. "What have I done." he mumbled to himself. Tightening the belt around his arm. He shot heroin into his system. Letting the belt go.

Kiba stuffed the needle and belt back into his bag. Then stripped down and hopped into the shower. After he finished; he got out dried off good. Then put on a clean pair of boxers; some girl jeans. And his favorite long-sleeved shirt. He also put on a zip up hoodie. He sipped his bag shut then walked out.

When Kiba walked out of his bathroom; Hayley was curled up on his bed. He smiled dropping his bag. He walked over to her. He laid behind her; wrapping his arms around her while kissing her neck.

"Hey babe; you can take a shower if you want." he said.

"Ok; I just have to get up." she said rolling around to face him.

They kissed then just laid there holding one another for awhile. But then Hayley got up; grabbing some clean underwear, skinny jeans, and a shirt. Then she walked into the bathroom to shower.

"I'll be out by my family." Kiba said.

He got an ok back from Hayley. So Kiba got up and walked out to the kitchen where everyone was.

"Hey Kiba what's wrong? You look like shit." his mom said.

"Thanks mom; I'm sick. And I do feel like shit." Kiba said sitting down at the bar stool rubbing his face. "but Hayley has been taking care of me."

"She seems like a special girl Kiba." Tsume said.

"She is. She's nothing like the other girls I dated. I actually _like _being around her."

"Hayley has to be something; if she lasted this long." Hana said.

"But we actually do have plans after college. I'm going to become a rock star with my band. And she is going to be a massage therapist. And we are going to have like two kids. Live in a nice house here in Minnesota." Kiba said.

Kiba was looking down at his tea that his mom made him. His mom was looking at her son.

'_There is something else wrong with him. Something that he is hiding from everyone and doesn't want anyone to find out. But what could it be? He looks like shit; like an addict. But I know my son would never do drugs. All he does is drink. And he's with Hayley most of the time or in college. Humph; I just don't know.' _Tsume thought.

"Ok Kiba I'm ready." Hayley said walking into the kitchen with their bags.

"Huh; oh yeah." Kiba said standing up. Finishing his tea. "guess we're off."

"It was nice meeting you all." Hayley said smiling.

"It was nice meeting you too dear. Now you take good care of her Kiba; hold onto her tight." Tsume said walking over to them.

"Oh don't worry about that mom." Kiba said.

"Oh give me a hug you idiot." Tsume said. Kiba gave his mom a hug. Then Tsume gave Hayley a hug good bye. Then Hana and hell Todd even did.

They were standing outside where it was freezing. Kiba shivering; he even had his coat and beanie on. They said their last goodbyes then got in and drove away.

"I must warn you. My parents are very judgmental. If they don't like one of my boyfriends. They will wait till everyone is a asleep to talk about it." Hayley said buckling up.

"Oh great; more hatred by parents. I don't know why parents don't like me. I never do anything to make them hate me." Kiba said.

"This just don't see you like I do." Hayley said.

"Thanks babe; I love you too."

They kissed. _'Please don't be douche bags mom and dad.'_ Hayley thought.

Friday


	15. The Hill's

**A/N ok one more chapter after this then im done. then i have the epilogue.**

**disclaimer: i told K. Masashi that i would give him my dog for his. he was going too; until he found out o meant kiba. :sweatdrop:**

* * *

"Take a left up here." Hayley said.

"Ok." Kiba said taking a left.

"I'm not looking forward to this." Hayley said.

"Why hun?" he asked rubbing her thigh then grabbing her hand.

"Because; my parents are going to be assholes to you. I just know they will. My brother might like you and that will be pretty much it." Hayley said sighing and looking out the window. It was raining now; she was watching it run down the window.

Kiba smiled a little; he glanced at Hayley. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her hand. "You know what baby; you love and that's all that matters." he said smiling.

"You're right." she said.

"I have my moments."

Hayley laughed and shook her head. "I love you honey."

"I love you more."

"Um I don't think so."

"Uh I think so."

"Ok fine you win." Hayley said holding his hand tighter.

"Yes!" he said.

"Ok mister Inuzuka; that's my house right there." Hayley said pointing to a huge looking house that had a circle driveway.

The driveway came to the front door; but it had like a covering over it that you could go through. So Kiba pulled up to the front and turned his car off. Hayley saw her mom, dad, and both brothers walk out.

Hayley looked over at Kiba; he was fixing his lip ring. "Honey what the hell are you doing?"

"Fixing my lip ring; it was like placed funny or something. I must of tried putting it in while I was drunk or something." Kiba said flipping the mirror up. "let's go my dear."

Hayley rolled her eyes and opened her door. She turned and faced her family. "Hi family." she said.

"Hi baby." her mom said walking over and hugging Hayley. Her dad and brothers followed.

Kiba grabbed their bags and walked over by them; dropped them on the ground. After Hayley was done hugging her family. She turned and put one arm around Kiba's waist. "Everyone; this is my boyfriend of four months. Kiba Inuzuka." Hayley said. "Kiba this is my older brother Jason."

"Nice to meet you Kiba." Jason said sticking his hand out.

Kiba shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." Kiba said.

"This is my younger brother Connor."

"He looks like an idiot." Connor said.

"I get that a lot." Kiba said rubbing the back of his head.

"And this is my mom Karen and my dad David." Hayley said.

"Nice to meet you." Kiba said.

Her parents just gave Kiba a dirty look. So Kiba didn't even bother sticking his hand out to shake theirs. Jason saw his parents face and decided to do something quick. "Well let's not stand out here. Come on in why don't ya." Jason said.

Hayley noticed what he was doing and mouthed 'thank you' to him. He mouthed 'your welcome back'. Kiba picked up their bags and followed everyone in. Hayley gave Kiba a grand tour of her house then her room. They walked in and Hayley closed the door.

She leaned against it and looked at Kiba. "I'm so sorry honey." Hayley said. She felt like she was going to cry.

Kiba turned to face her. He walked over and hugged her. "Why are you sorry baby?" he asked hugging her tight; rubbing her back. Cooing in her ear.

"Because my parents are being rude to you." Hayley said wrapping her arms around him. Hayley was crying softly.

"Oh don't worry bout that. Most girls parents I meet don't like me. So this is nothing new to me. So I'm used to this. Don't worry about it baby. Just be happy; and smile. I love seeing you smile. I live to see that smile of yours. Because it let's me know that I'm making you happy." Kiba said kissing her head.

Hayley just sniffled and held Kiba close. "I know but I feel bad anyways." she said.

Kiba stroked her hair and calmed her down. He wiped her tears away. "You better now?"

"A little." she said.

They stood there hugging each other for awhile. Hayley did not feel like going out there and talking with her parents. Especially how they're going to treat Kiba. She is like fuck that shit. And which she did say. But was still going to go out there.

Hayley felt something vibrating and it was her. "Kiba you're vibrating." Hayley said.

"I know; is it turning you on?" he asked.

"Kind of."

"Good." Kiba did reach to grab his phone right away. He waited a little but then he finally pulled it out. "why the hell is Sasuke calling me. Yeah man what's up?"

Hayley looked up at Kiba as he talked to Kiba. Wondering what they are saying. So she tried standing on her tippy toes to hear but that failed.

"Are you fucking serious. Well shit on me." Kiba said.

"What is it honey?" Hayley asked.

"Naruto broke his ankle doing something stupid." Kiba said.

"**WHAT**!" Hayley said grabbing Kiba's phone right out of his hand. She put it to her ear. "talk to me Uchiha."

Kiba shook his head; so he pulled Hayley closer to him. She looked up at him and motioned to the door. She pulled away and walked out. Kiba followed her. They walked out to their kitchen. Her mom and dad were sitting down at the kitchen table. Jason was getting himself something to drink but then sat down.

Kiba pulled out a chair and sat down. But as soon as he sat down Hayley sat right down on his lap talking to Sasuke. Kiba could feel glares or evil eyes from Hayley's parents. He looked over at Jason. He looked at Kiba and mouthed 'who is she talking too?'.

"She's talking to one of our friends. He called to tell us that our other friend broke his ankle doing something stupid." Kiba said rubbing his eyes.

"Like what?" Jason asked. "if I may ask."

"He was trying to do something from Jackass 2. When Johnny Knoxville and Ryan Dunn did that bike racing thing with those old huge ass bikes. Yeah Naruto found one; my buddy, and decided he wanted to try it. So now he broke his ankle and we're all laughing at him." Kiba said.

"Did your one friend, the one talking to Hayley right now, be happen to tape this?" Jason asked.

"Um good question. Hey; ask Sasuke if he taped Naruto riding that bike thing."

"Hey Sasuke did you tape this?" Hayley asked into the phone. Taking a sip of Kiba's pop. She looked over at Kiba. "yeah he did."

"On his phone?" Kiba asked. Hayley asked Sasuke.

"Yeah he did."

"Tell him to send it to my phone. No wait your phone. You're on my phone right now." Kiba said going into Hayley's pocket and talking her phone out.

"He's sending it to my phone now." Hayley said. "ok so anyways." Hayley continued talking with Sasuke.

"My buddy is sending it now." Kiba said to Jason.

"Cool." Jason said.

"Ok I got it." Kiba said.

"Oh he got it. Peace out Sasuke." Hayley said closing Kiba's phone shut. "Jason come over here. Kiba doesn't bite. Only me."

Jason came over. So Kiba got it ready and they watched the mini movie or whatever. All Hayley's parents could hear was people swearing like a sailor and yelling and lots and lots of laughing.

_"Naruto you fucking idiot. Didn't we tell you that you were going to break your fucking ankle."_

_"Ah fuck you Sasuke. Just get to the fucking hospital like right now. Oh god the pain; the fucking pain."_

_"Dude; I'm not picking you up. That's just gay."_

_"Come on Kankuro. Just help me to the fucking car."_

And then the video ended. Jason Kiba and Hayley were all laughing. Jason went back to where he was sitting. "Wow; your friends are a bunch of fucking crazy crack heads." Jason said.

"Jason watch your mouth." Karen said.

Jason just rolled his eyes. Hayley could feel the tension in the air. "Ah come on Kiba. Let's go to my room. My parents are being assholes right now. Jason you can come too if you want." Hayley said getting off Kiba's lap. She grabbed his hand and her phone then pulled Kiba away. Jason followed them.

* * *

It was night time now; everyone was getting ready for bed. Hayley and Kiba spend the last four hours playing uno attack with Jason and Connor. She was getting mad because she kept losing so that is why they were playing for so long. At the end Hayley finally won one game.

Hayley was brushing her hair; Kiba was laying on her bed in his boxers. Texting on his phone to Jared. Hayley just thought he was texting Naruto or something, so she didn't really bother to check.

She finished brushing her hair then walked over and crawled on top of Kiba. He lifted his arms so she could go underneath them. She snuggled into him. Kiba pulled the blankets over them.

"I love you Kiba." Hayley said kissing him.

"I love you too Hayley." Kiba said hugging her tighter.

And soon; Hayley was asleep. But Kiba wasn't. He was still awake. Because he shot some heroin into his arm when he went to take a shower. He laid there stroking Hayley's hair. He was looking down at her. He thought that she looked so cute in his boxers and shirt. He couldn't help it but chuckle a little. But not to loud. He didn't want to wake Hayley. She needed some sleep. So did Kiba; badly.

_'I may as well try to fall asleep.'_ Kiba thought as he sighed and closed his eyes.

He could feel he was tired but his body wouldn't let him sleep because of the heroin that was running around in his body. It seems just as soon as he closed his eyes. They shot right open.

Kiba lifted his head a little and looked around. He heard talking from outside the door in the kitchen or something._ 'Who the hell is talking at eleven at night?'_ Kiba thought.

He sat up a little more; trying not to wake Hayley. Which he didn't lucky for him. Kiba listened closely and realized that Hayley's parents were talking about him. He wanted to hear what they were saying about him.

_"David I do not like that boy one bit. He doesn't deserve Hayley what so ever. She can do better."_

_"I know honey I know I don't like him either. There is something weird about him. Did you see his eyes. It looks like he's doing drugs or something."_

_"Mom dad; Hayley said that Kiba has a cold right now and hasn't been sleeping a lot because his cold keeps him up. Did you ever think of that. I mean give the guy a chance. Hayley seems really happy with him. And I like him. And it's pretty hard for me to like one of her boyfriends."_

_"Jason this isn't about you or your opinion. Now go to bed."_

_"Hayley's right; you guys are way to judgmental."_

_"I don't like him; I want him gone right now._

_"Mom; him and Hayley are asleep right now. Well probly not anymore because of your guys' loud mouths."_

That was it; Kiba couldn't take Hayley's parents anymore. He was not going to spend the night in a house where he is not wanted. He was not going to sit there anymore listening to this. So he was going to leave Hayley a note and go spend the night in a hotel then come back the next morning and pick Hayley up.

So Kiba tried to crawl over Hayley slowly and quietly. But Hayley was a light sleeper. Kiba didn't even remember tapping Hayley or anything. But he felt her grab his arm. "Kiba where are you going?" she asked sleepily.

"Well your fucking parents are talking shit about me and I'm not going to spend the night here where I'm not wanted. So I'm going to go spend the night in a hotel and come back tomorrow to pick you up." Kiba said getting off the bed.

"What!?" Hayley said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "god fucking damnit. Kiba please wait. I want you to stay please baby."

Hayley got off the bed and hugged Kiba. "I'm sorry baby; I just can't be here. I will come back tomorrow morning I promise." Kiba said pulling on his jeans then shirt.

"Kiba." Hayley said walking after him. "at least let me walk you to the door."

She grabbed his hand and they walked out into the kitchen. Her parents stopped talking and looked at them. "Where are you two going?" her dad asked.

"I'm going to go spend the night in a hotel because I don't want to stay here and listen to you people fuckin talk shit about while I'm here. No I don't roll that way." Kiba said walking out the front door. Hayley followed. She closed the door.

"You could of at least grabbed a jacket or something. It's the middle of winter stupid." Hayley said hugging him to keep herself warm.

"I'll be fine." Kiba said hugging her back.

"I don't want you to leave." Hayley said.

"I know baby I know. But I can't stay here. I will be here tomorrow morning at like ten to pick you up. I'm not getting out of the car. You can wait outside with our bags." Kiba said.

Hayley nodded and then they kissed. Getting some making out in before he got into his car and drove away. Hayley watched him leave then went back in. Hayley walked into the kitchen and looked at her parents.

"You are fucking assholes you know that. I love Kiba with all my heart. It's not your say in who I date anymore. You all have to fucking learn that. Do you know how fucking bad I feel for my boyfriend who is sick? I feel so bad that I wish I left with him. I can't believe you guys are so low. This is pathetic. I don't even want to call you my parents." Hayley said walking away.

Her parents didn't bother to say anything. Hayley walked into her room and grabbed her pillow and blanket. She walked to Jason's room and opened it. "Hayley?"

"I'm sleeping with you tonight. Kiba went to spend the night in a hotel because of mom and dad." Hayley said crawling in next to her brother.

"Ok that's fine. Poor kid; I was trying to get a good word in about him. Even though I don't know him like you." Jason said scooting over. Even though he had a queen size bed.

"Good night Jason; I love you."

"Night baby sis; love ya too." Jason said.

Hayley laid with her back toward Jason. He was looking at the wall. A single tear slid down her cheek. She wiped that away. _'Oh Kiba.'_ Hayley thought.

* * *

Kiba was driving to a hotel. He was thinking about what Hayley's parents said. How he doesn't deserve Hayley. Maybe they were right. _'I am a fucking addict to heroin. I hate admitting it but I am. What was Hayley thinking about liking me. She probly had a better chance with Sasuke. I mean; I've been a fucking screw up my whole life. But I can't stop loving Hayley. It's like I don't want her to be with anyone else. But Hayley doesn't deserve this. She deserves someone to give her their love. I…I…ah who am I kidding.'_ Kiba thought.

He sighed; staring at the empty night road. Those thoughts running through his head. Now he didn't know anymore. He loves Hayley a lot but something inside him is telling him that her parents are right. But Kiba wishes they weren't.


	16. This Is Goodbye

**A/N ok i lied. there the next chapter is the _last _chapter i swear. then thy epilogue. **

**disclaimer: they're K. Masashi's not mine.**

* * *

"So how was you and Kiba's trip to the family's?"

"God I don't want to talk about it Sasuke. Kiba's family was cool I love his family but my family. I just don't want to talk about it." Hayley said.

Her and Sasuke were sitting at the Café across the street having some coffee. It's been a couple days since her and Kiba came back from their trip to see the family. And Hayley still felt bad.

"May I ask where Kiba is today?" Sasuke asked sipping his mocha.

"He said that he was going somewhere. I didn't really understand what he was trying to say but I was like whatever. You're acting weird now. So I think he needs his space." Hayley said sighing.

"What do you mean he is acting _weird_?" Sasuke asked.

"Well ever since we got back he hasn't been acting like himself. And I'm starting to think what my parents said is hitting him hard. Like I'm to good for him now. He has been hanging out by himself a lot. Whenever I call to ask him if he wants to do something. He says he doesn't feel like. Tells me he loves me then hangs up. So I don't know what to do." Hayley said.

"That does not seem like Kiba. When you guys first started going out. You were all that kid talked about. And you guys were always together."

"I know; and the sex is getting kind of bad. I mean he doesn't seem all into it like he was the first time." Hayley said.

Sasuke stared at her and blinked. Hayley looked at him and covered her mouth trying not to laugh. "That was a little tmi." Sasuke said.

"Oh I'm sorry Sasuke; you probly don't need to hear about my sex life. Because you don't have one." Hayley smiled covering her mouth. "burn."

Sasuke just like yeah whatever. He looked out the window. Hayley smiled then grabbed his hand. "Oh Sasuke I'm sorry but I had to say it. But you need to find yourself a girl." Hayley said patting his hand.

'_I found one; but she is taken by my best friend.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Yeah. But I'm more focused on other things at the moment." Sasuke said.

"Well I will find you someone." Hayley said looking around.

"So tell me why you wanted to hang out with me today? Besides make fun of my sex life and that I don't have a girlfriend."

"Well Naruto and Hinata are god knows where. And I wanted to hang out with you. Is that a bad thing or something. I can leave." Hayley said getting ready to grab her purse.

"No no it's all good. I was just curious that's all."

"And I was thinking about maybe getting a snake bite. But I wanted your input first. Because you have one. I know I have a boyfriend already but I must say Sasuke. Your snake bite looks fucking hot on you. Ok I'm done now." Hayley said sipping her cappuccino.

Sasuke smirked as he pushed his cup back an forth. He looked up at Hayley who was looking at him. "Is there something wrong Sasuke?" Hayley asked.

'_Yeah; I really like you and want to make out with you so bad right now but you're with Kiba.'_ Sasuke thought.

"No; nothing at all." Sasuke lied.

"Ok; let's go back to your dorm. I want to look at your lip rings." she said grabbing her purse and coffee then standing up.

Sasuke sighed and followed her. On the way to Sasuke's dorm Hayley was blabbing on about whether or not to get a snake bite. Sasuke nodding here and there. He liked listening to Hayley talk. Even if it was something boring that no one else wanted to listen too. He didn't mind.

They were outside Sasuke's dorm room; he was unlocking the door. Hayley sipping her coffee watching him. Her eyes scanning him up and down. "Humph." she said.

"What?" Sasuke asked opening his door.

"Oh; just thinking that's all." Hayley said walking in first.

Sasuke shrugged and walked in closing door then kicking his shoes off and laying down on his bed. Hayley dropped her purse onto his desk same with her coffee. She turned to look at him. "So where are your lip rings?"

Sasuke nodded toward his closet. "They are in a plastic box thing."

Hayley walked over; knelt down and dug. While she dug Sasuke was checking her out. His eyes going every curve of her's. he was liking what he was seeing. But then he realized who he was staring out. He looked away.

'_Come on Sasuke what the hell are you doing. This is Kiba's girlfriend. Kiba's not mine. God I can't help but look at her. Hayley is so fucking beautiful. Why doesn't Kiba see this. I bet he did but why is he ignoring her now. Why now. What is going on in that head of his.' _Sasuke thought.

Hayley came over and sat by Sasuke. Opening the plastic box and looking inside. She pulled out his lip rings; saying 'ooo' or 'ah sweet' or 'why aren't you wearing this'. Sasuke was getting some good chuckles out of it.

"Sasuke Uchiha; why aren't you wearing these lip rings. They are cooler then the ones you have in now." Hayley said pulling out black lip hoop rings or whatever.

"I don't; I get lazy and don't feel like putting knew ones in." Sasuke said.

"God you're just as lazy as Kiba. Fine then; I will put them in for you." Hayley said setting the box on the floor.

She crawled on top of Sasuke. Sasuke tensed up right away. I mean his best friends girlfriend is sitting on him right now. So what was he suppose to do; push her down and make out with her. Though that thought did cross his mind.

"Do you know how to put them in?" Sasuke asked.

"Give me a minute." Hayley said trying to open it.

"You pull the little ball--"

"Shut up I know what to do." Hayley said.

Sasuke shook his head and chuckled he sat up so he was leaning against his backboard. He watched Hayley fiddle with his lip ring. He was trying so hard to hold himself back from lifting up her chin and kissing her. It was very hard but so far so good. But when Hayley would take his already lip rings in out; oh boy.

"There; I got it." Hayley said.

"Cool; now get the other." Sasuke said sitting so he could take his own lip rings out.

"No leave those in; I want to take them out." Hayley said slapping his hand away.

"Ok fine bossy lady. I got one ball out." Sasuke said sitting back some again.

Hayley scooted closer and lifted his chin. She took them out easily and put them in with ease. "There; sweet." Hayley said clapping her hands. Sasuke smirked.

Hayley got off him and put his lip rings away and back in the closet. Sasuke had his mini mirror; he was looking at them. "I don't think I ever put these in to be honest." he said.

When he put the mirror down Hayley was right in front of his face. It startled him; he was not expecting Hayley to get that close. "Do you think I would look good with a snake bite?" Hayley asked grabbing his old lips rings from his nightstand.

"I don't know put them on." Sasuke grabbing them and doing it for her.

"They feel funny." Hayley said.

"You would look good with them. But once you get them there is like no kissing or making out for awhile." Sasuke said.

"Damn; that's bad." Hayley said taking the lip rings off.

There was an awkward silence now. None of them saying anything. They didn't know what to say; nothing. Hayley was fiddling with her fingers. Staring at the floor; Sasuke was tapping his fingers on his legs looking around his room.

"So--"

"I should get going; see if Kiba's back from where ever he went." Hayley said hopping off the bed. She slipped her chucks on then opened the door.

"Oh; um ok." Sasuke said standing up. He walked over to his desk and grabbed her purse. He walked back over to her and gave it to her.

"Oh thanks. Um see ya later Sasuke." Hayley said walking out the door. Sasuke stood in the door way and watched Hayley disappear. He sighed then closed his door.

* * *

Kiba was sitting in the coffee shop. His leg bouncing up and down. This is what happens when he doesn't have any heroin. And he hates it; Kiba hates. He does not like it one bit. He doesn't like the fact that he started this shit.

'_Where is he where is he.'_ Kiba thought.

Kiba was looking out the Café window. It was sort of cloudy out; it looked like it could rain any minute. He bit down on his bottom lip. He finally saw him coming; Kiba sighed. He watched them cross the street then come into the Café. He spotted Kiba and waved. Kiba nodded towards them.

They walked over and sat down across from Kiba. "Kiba what's up; you sounded concerned or something over the phone." they asked.

"Naruto I don't think it would be best to talk about what I want to talk about in here. Can we go to the park or something?" Kiba asked.

"Dude; oh ok. What's wrong?" Naruto asked. He was worried now.

"Come on dude." Kiba said getting up and pulling Naruto with him.

They walked out of the coffee shop and down the sidewalk. Naruto would glance at Kiba here and there as they walked to the park.

'_Wow; Kiba looks like shit. Like he hasn't been sleeping in ages. Good god I didn't realize how bad he looked until now. Holy fuck. What's wrong with him?_' Naruto thought.

They reached the park and walked around until they found a picnic table away from everyone. Kiba sat down and so did Naruto. They looked out at the pond. Kiba was twitching badly now. Naruto didn't like where this was going.

"Kiba--"

"Naruto I'm addicted to heroin." was all Kiba said.

Naruto's mouth dropped open. Kiba wasn't even looking at Naruto and he knew Naruto's face expression. Naruto didn't know what to do or say; he was speechless. But there was one thing he could do. He slapped Kiba along side the head.

"You dumb fuck; what the hell? I mean why; why the fuck did you start this shit? I knew you were stupid but I didn't know you were this stupid." Naruto said; he was getting angry.

"I don't know, I…"

"Does Hayley know?"

"No."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Four months. Since me and Hayley started going out."

"So your guys relationship is nothing but a lie?"

"No; I do love her."

"Are you sure that the heroin isn't telling you that you love her?"

"I am sure of it. Me and Hayley started dating before I tried heroin. I did I the first night we played at the club. When I was gone for that two hours or whatever. I met someone and yeah. He took me somewhere and I did heroin and liked it." Kiba said biting his bottom lip.

"Kiba I can't believe this. You're such a fucking idiot. I…I…I can't even sit next to you right now." Naruto said getting up. He started walking away but stopped. "are you going to tell Hayley?"

"I'm going to break up with Hayley. Then I'm going to do something else. I mean I tried getting help. But all I did was relapse I can't stop. I just can't. I tried but I just can't. And I can't take this anymore Naruto I just can't. I want out. But I'm going to go see Hayley after this and do something. Something no one is going to like. But I want you to give this to Hayley. I think you will know when the time is right." Kiba said.

Naruto turned around and Kiba was gone. There was a letter on the picnic table; Naruto walked over and picked it up. It read 'h a y l e y' on the front of it. Naruto looked around; Kiba was long gone. And some of the things that Kiba said had Naruto worried. He did not like this; he did not like this one bit.

"Shit." Naruto said turning and trying to walk away fast. But he couldn't because he had a cast on his foot.

* * *

Hayley was walking to Kiba's dorm room. Hoping he would be there, because she misses him right now. She wants to be with him. But she wants to know why he has been acting kind of strange lately. It was worrying her a lot. But she knew Kiba would tell her when he was ready.

Hayley was stand outside his door; her hand on the door knob. About to turn it and open it.

"Hayley."

She turned to see Kiba walking down the hall toward her. "Kiba--"

She was cut off by Kiba kissing her. His tongue going in right away. He wrapped his arms around her and opened his door. He pushed them in and closed the door. Pulling at Hayley's clothes as soon as he closed the door. Hayley letting him do it. She tugged at his.

Kiba pushed her onto his bed; breaking so he could pull her shirt off. He went and sucked on her deck. Rubbing her sides as he did so. "Kiba." Hayley moaned softly.

"Hush baby hush." Kiba said softly. Going back and making out with her.

And I think you know what happens next.


	17. In The End

**A/N YAY! im done with this story. now just the epilogue. thanks for reading everyone.**

**disclaimer: K. Masashi was going to give me kiba; but after he read this chapter he said hell no. :sad:**

* * *

It was the next day, around ten in the morning. Hayley was still laying in Kiba's bed. But Kiba was not next to her. Hayley didn't know that yet because she was still asleep. Or that was until someone was pounding on the door.

Hayley's eyes opened slowly and sleepily. She blinked a couple times then looked at the door. "Hold on Naruto. Let me put some clothes on." Hayley said. Sitting up and leaning over the bed to grab her clothes.

"Kiba--" Hayley turned to look at the bed and saw Kiba was gone. She stared where he would lay. "what the…"

She got dressed then walked over to the door and opened it. She saw Naruto and Sasuke standing there. She looked at them then bent forward and looked around the hell. "Guys what's going on? Kiba is not here; what did--"

"Jesus fucking christ. That fucking asshole." Naruto said turning and running away.

"Naruto!" Hayley called after him. She looked at Sasuke. "what is going on?"

"To be all honest; I don't really know. This morning and all last night Naruto didn't sleep. He was pacing and mumbling things to himself. I didn't catch what he was saying. But as soon as it was morning. He ran out of our dorm and ran around looking for Kiba. So I don't know what is going on. I wish I did. I tired to get Naruto to say something to me. Or tell what was going on. But I got nothing." Sasuke said rubbing the back of his head.

All the color from Hayley's face drained away. "Did something happen to Kiba?" Hayley asked.

"We don't know; or I don't know." Sasuke said.

Hayley munched on her bottom lip; she looked back into Kiba's room. Walked in and put one of his clean hoodies on then grabbed her backpack. Walked back out and closed his door. "Let's go to my dorm so I can drop off my backpack and purse. Then we try to find Naruto and get some answers." Hayley said turning and walking away. Sasuke right behind her.

They went down to Hayley's dorm. Found Hinata and she tagged along. When they found Naruto. He was in the lobby on his cell phone; pacing back and forth. Hayley knew something wasn't right. They walked over to him; he stopped and looked at them.

"Naruto I want to know what the fuck is going on? And where the fuck is my boyfriend?" Hayley demanded. Now Naruto got her worried. This isn't good.

Hayley could see how scared Naruto looked. Hinata walked over to him and hugged him. Naruto just stood there trembling. Hayley took a step closer and looked into his eyes. They were keeping something from her. And she didn't like it. "Naruto please talk to me." Hayley said.

"Yesterday; Kiba wanted to me up with me at the Café. But when he got there he said let's go to the park or something. He said he had to tell me something and didn't want to tell me in the public. So once he said he got me fucking worrying a little. So we went to the park. Found a picnic table and sat down. He was looking out at the pond. So I took the chance to look at him. He looked really bad. I mean really bad. I don't think he had a cold. I was about to ask him why we were here. But he interrupted me. What he told me shocked the hell out or me. What he told me was that he…_takes deep breath_…he told me that he was--"

_**Rain, Rain Go Away Come Again Another Day**_

Hayley took out her phone; she looked at the caller ID. "Who the fuck is calling me from a hospital. Hello?"

Everyone looked at Hayley. Naruto was shaking none stop now. Hinata was trying to calm him down but that wasn't working. The color from Naruto's face drained along time ago. They looked at Hayley; her eyes were wider than normal. She had her free hand covering her mouth. Tears were starting to build up in her eyes. Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder.

But all Hayley did was turn and walk out the front doors. Sasuke Naruto and Hinata right behind her. Hayley walked over to her car and got in it. Sasuke slipping into the passenger side. Hayley just sat there staring at her steering wheel.

"Hayley." Sasuke said.

Hayley closed her phone and it slipped out of her hand and onto her lap. Her one hand still by her ear like she was holding her phone. A tear slid down her cheek. Sasuke leaned closer so he could look at her eyes. "Hayley talk to me please."

More tears were coming down her cheeks. "He's…he's…"

"Hayley who called you?"

"He's dead." she said.

"Who is?"

"Kiba…he's dead." she said. The water works were coming now. She covered her face and rested her head on her steering wheel. Crying so hard it hurt.

Sasuke was like frozen. The words 'Kiba is dead' were floating around in him. He did not believe them. More like he didn't want to believe them. He was speechless; he didn't know what to say. He is still in shock.

"The police called me. Saying to come to Mercy hospital now." Hayley cried. She sat up and started her car. Back out of her parking spot. Then sped away. With Naruto and Hinata following in Naruto's car.

Sasuke just sat there staring out the window. Hayley was still crying as she drove to the hospital. He looked over at Hayley; who was wiping her eyes. It was pointless because the tears kept coming.

"Um; did they say how he died?" Sasuke asked.

"No; they said they would tell me when I got there." she cried.

They pulled into the parking lot at the hospital. Hayley got out and speed walked in. Sasuke Naruto and Hinata running after her. When Hayley walked in. there were some policemen talking to Tsume and Hana. Hayley walked over by them.

"What happened?" Hayley asked trying to wipe some tears away.

"Uh come with me." they said. Leading them into the waiting room. Which happened to be empty.

The police officers stopped; turned and looked at them. He sighed. "Well; Kiba got into a car accident." he said.

Hayley covered her mouth and gasped. "We don't know everything. Just that he died. The doctor said he would come soon."

As on cue. The doctor walked into the waiting room. He spotted them and walked over. "Ms. Inuzuka?" he asked.

"Yes that's me." Tsume said. "why did my son die?"

"Well; your son over dosed on heroin. We found more than the body could handle in his body. He had a piece of paper in his hand." the doc said; handing it to Tsume. She took it and read over it.

"He knew he was going to die. I think he wanted to die. He made a list of people to call when he died. So he had this all planned out." the doc said.

Hayley was shaking now; uncontrollably. She didn't believe this. She didn't want to believe this. She didn't believe that Kiba was dead. This was not happening. He did not do drugs. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to believe anything.

Naruto Sasuke and Hinata heard. They were standing there. Naruto felt tears coming down his cheek. Hinata was holding Naruto and crying. Sasuke was just standing there. A huge lump in his throat.

"Shit; fuckin' A man. He told me this all yesterday. He told me that he did heroin. He told me shit that I didn't get yesterday. But they scared the shit out of me. I he told . And I couldn't stop him. I couldn't. he didn't listen to me. I…I…" Naruto shouted. He pulled away from Hinata and walked around the room.

Naruto was angry with himself. He walked over to Hayley and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him and cried. "I'm so sorry Hayley I'm so sorry." Naruto said over and over.

Naruto stepped back; his hands resting on Hayley's shoulders. "Kiba told me to give this to you. I don't know what it is. But he said to give it to you." Naruto said. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the envelope that Kiba gave him yesterday.

Hayley took it; wiping tears away. She opened it and looked at it. More tears came. It read:

_Dear Hayley;_

_Hey baby; by the time Naruto gives this to you I will already be dead. The doctors will probly tell you that I over dosed on heroin. Yes baby; I was a heroin addict. But not anymore since I'm dead now. If you really think about it; I did commit suicide. And it wasn't because of you honey. So don't start blaming yourself. You were perfect honey; I just wasn't. I was keeping the fact that I was addicted to heroin from you. My whole life I've been a screw up. I love you baby. But your parents were right. I don't deserve you. You deserve something much much better hun. I know there is someone out there that can give you the love that I could never give. don't be afraid baby to fall in love again. I don't want you to be single your whole life. I know there is someone amongst our friends that likes you. I see the way Sasuke looks at you. He's a good guy baby. Tell my mom and sis that I love them. I love you more than anything in this world. I'm going to miss you and that gorgeous smile of yours. Now please don't mourn over me. I'm not worth it honey. I love you sweetie; more than anything. Goodbye._

_Love Always;_

_Kiba_

_p.s. you might want to take a pregnancy test. I love you._

Hayley stared at the piece of paper. Her tears pouring out like a waterfall. This couldn't be happening. Hayley felt alone; she didn't know what to do with herself. She was lost.

Everyone was looking at Hayley. They could see how lost she looked. Tsume walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hayley." she said softly.

"No; this is just a dream. He's not dead. He's not dead." Hayley cried. She turned and ran out of the room. Down the hall and out the building. She ran to her car. Got in and drove away.

She drove all the way back to the dorms. She got out and ran in. she ran up the stairs. Into Kiba's dorm. Slammed the door and locked it. She took her pants off and out a pair of Kiba's pajama bottoms. Then she took out her phone; crawled into his bed. Hayley laid down. She punched in Kiba's number. And got his voice mail.

_Hey you reached my phone apparently I'm not hear to answer so leave a message; ight peace out._

Hayley did that over and over and over and over. Listening to his voice; _'This can't be happening.'_ Hayley thought.


	18. Epilogue

**A/N on my quizilla; i had people messaging me telling me that they cried when they read this. when i was writing this i had a lump in my throat. i write good sad stories. **

**disclaimer: now K. Masashi _really_ wont give me kiba. --**

* * *

"So that's what happened to daddy."

"Yes honey; that's what why don't have a father." Hayley said to her six year old daughter. "he was acting funny for awhile. that's when I got pregnant with you; Hitomi."

Hitomi was Hayley and Kiba's daughter. But Kiba wasn't there to watch his baby girl grow up. She had his brown hair and red fang marks on her cheeks; she had Hayley's attitude and blue eyes. Hitomi reminded Hayley so much if Kiba it killed her.

Hayley graduated college and is a massage therapist. Tsume watches Hitomi Hayley is at work. She spends most of her time with the Inuzuka's then her own family. Hayley does see her brother from time to time. This is really hard for Hayley. Being all alone again. Her and Kiba had so many plans for after college. One came true; they had Hitomi.

"Go get your shoes honey. Your grandma and aunt and uncle. Should be here soon." Hayley said.

Hitomi walked over to the closet to grab her shoes. Hayley watched her daughter put her shoes on. Hayley was sitting cross legged on the floor. Staring at Hitomi. She could picture Kiba kneeling in front of her, tying her shoes smiling and laughing. Hitomi would be giggling. Kiba would look over smiling.

Hayley felt a tear slid down her cheek. Tears were building up inside her. Hayley's hand covered her mouth. She was about to break; again. There as no point in trying to not to cry. She misses Kiba more than anything. She still loves him. Even though he made a stupid choice. Hayley just cant hate or be mad at him; it was hard.

There; Hayley broke into tears. Pouring out of her eyes like a river. Hitomi got up quickly and ran over to her mom.

"Mommy, mommy." Hitomi said hugging her mom.

"Oh I'm sorry honey." Hayley said hugging Hitomi back. "I just miss your dad so much."

Just then their front door opened. Hayley didn't bother to see who is was. She knew.

"Oh Hayley are you ok?"

Hayley felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Tsume looking at her. Hana and Todd behind her. "I just miss him terribly." Hayley cried.

"I know sweetie; we all do." Tsume said stroking Hayley's hair. "come one; we're gonna be late."

Hayley nodded, Hitomi wiped Hayley's tears away. They stood up; Hayley picking Hitomi up and carrying her. They all walked out and got into Tsume's SUV. Hayley and Hitomi were sitting in the way back. Hayley stared out the window in a daze. Hitomi played with her teddy bear.

Tsume pulled into the cemetery parking lot. She parked then killed the engine. There was a group of people walking over to them. They got out and joined the group. The group was Kiba's and Hayley's friends. Hayley held Hitomi's hand.

"Thanks for coming everyone." Hayley said.

"We wouldn't miss if Hayley." Hinata said.

Hayley could feel tears coming back. She turned and walked into the cemetery. Everyone followed her. Hayley's eyes scanned the tombstones. Then they landed on one. She stopped in front of it. Hayley fell to her knees. Hitomi stood next to her Hayley. Holding her teddy bear. The day of Kiba's death; police found it in the back seat. In a box for Hayley. With a note saying give it to their kid.

Hayley put her hand on Kiba's tombstone. Everyone was crying or either really close. Todd was holding Hana. Tsume was holding Hitomi now. Hinata and Naruto were next to Hayley. Hinata was holding Hayley. Naruto was reading something that was curved into the tombstone. It had the date he was born and the date he died.

**_Kiba Inuzuka_**

**_A loving son, brother, friend, and boyfriend_**

That made Naruto choke up. "We all miss you buddy." Naruto said softly. Placing his hand on the tombstone.

Sasuke was standing on Hayley's right. His hands in his pockets. "You were one wicked guitar player and best friend." Sasuke said.

"We couldn't ask for a better friend. You knew how to make us laugh so hard to where we fell to the floor." Hinata said squeezing Hayley tighter. "and you were a lovely boyfriend."

Hayley buried her face into her hands; crying.

"Sure you made some really dumb choices. But that didn't stop us from loving you." Tsume said.

By now there was only Tsume, Hitomi, Sasuke, Hayley, Hinata, and Naruto. The others had to go back to the parking lot. They couldn't bare it anymore. Naruto lead Hinata away now.

"Sasuke." Tsume said.

Sasuke turned to look at her. "Here take Hitomi. I have to talk to Hayley quick."

"Ok."

Tsume put Hitomi down; she walked away with Sasuke slowly. Hayley was standing now; Tsume looked at her.

"No one will blame you Hayley if you move on. It's ok." Tsume said.

"I know, but I cant. It's hard and I don't want too." Hayley said.

"Hayley; Kiba wouldn't want you to be like this. He would want you to be happy. And not to mourn over him. I know he would say that. I wont be mad at you sweetie."

"I…I…I don't know how." Hayley whispered.

"I'm sure you do honey. Sasuke's a good guy. Kiba wouldn't want you to like this. Hitomi needs the love of a father. I mean look at them." Tsume said turning to look at Sasuke and Hitomi.

Hayley slowly turned. Hitomi was holding Sasuke's left hand. In his right he was carrying her teddy bear. But handed it back to her because she asked for it. Hayley pictured Kiba in Sasuke's place. Which made her cry even harder. Sasuke was stopped by Hitomi.

"Hitomi." Sasuke said.

"My mommy needs you. Go get her." she said taking her hand back.

Sasuke looked at Hayley, Hitomi gave him a little push. He got the idea. He slowly walked over to Hayley. Tsume saw Sasuke coming. She let go of Hayley from her hug. Tsume wiped Hayley's tears away.

"Hitomi will be with me at my house. Come pick her up later."

Hayley nodded. Then Tsume walked away. Patted Sasuke on the shoulder. Sasuke stopped behind Hayley.

"Hayley; I may not be the boyfriend like Kiba was to you. I may not be the funniest person like Kiba was. But I promise to love you for the rest of my life, same with Hitomi. I will love her like she is my own. All I can do is try Hayley." Sasuke said. Choking on his own words.

"Oh Sasuke." Hayley said turning around; jumping into his arms. Sasuke held Hayley like there was no tomorrow.

And they sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
